Entre la luz y la oscuridad
by Kaitres
Summary: Las puertas del todo mundo, resonaron en armonía, ese era un llamado para todos aquellos niños que habían sido elegidos, para todos ellos que tenían un fuerte lazo con aquellos pequeños monstruos digitales. Un pedido de ayuda para todos ellos, excepto para uno, Taichi Yagami.
1. Chapter 1

¿que puedo decir? pues supongo les contare que esta historia surgió de una duda. En la batalla contra Malomyotismon los niños elegidos viajaron unidos por sus digimon, teniendo Taichi a Agumon con èl y no en el mundo digital ¿Que no seria imposible viajar?

Pues había escrito esta introducción hace mucho tiempo, pero con el lanzamiento de la primera ova y el cambio de Taichi fue simplemente demasiado fácil que las ideas surgieran una tras otra.

Espero que disfruten de leer esta pequeña introducción así como yo disfrute de escribirla.

* * *

Los niños de la primera generación de los niños elegidos, sin contar a Mimi, T.K y Hikari por obvias razones, se habían reunido en el campamento de verano donde habían viajado por primera vez al Digimundo. Taichí junto a Agumon, Yamato, Koushiro, Joe y Sora junto a los padres de todos los elegidos más Doriko, la niña de la semilla de la oscuridad y sus padres se encontraban en la cima de la colina de la luz. Desde que BlackWarGreymon había cerrado la puerta de Tokyo ese lugar era la única puerta abierta en el mundo.

\- Las puertas de todo el mundo – balbuceo el portador del emblema de la inteligencia – Están abriéndose a la vez – completo sorprendido, hacia un momento habían intentado abrir la puerta y no había funcionado.

Las puertas de todo el mundo habían comenzado a reaccionar juntas. Esa fue la señal que los chicos habían tomado como su llamada, el mundo digital los necesitaba, a todos y cada uno de ellos. Los cinco chicos más Doriko abrazada a Sora levantaron sus Digivice, la luz de la aurora boreal brillo una vez más cegando a los adultos. Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos todos se habían marchado, excepto por alguien.

\- Q que – balbuceo cayendo de rodillas – ¿Por qué? – frustrado apretó los nudillos enterrándolos en la nieve.

\- Tai – llamo su compañero digital, apoyo su mano-garra en el hombro del chico tratando de transmitirle fuerzas, no le gusta ver a su amigo de esa forma.

\- Taichí ¿Qué ha pasado? – Pregunto Susumo Yagami el padre del joven acercándose junto a los demás adultos.

\- ¿Que ha pasado con los demás? – pregunto otro de los padres.

\- Esto es igual a hace tres años – menciono el padre de Yamato Ishida – Han vuelto al Digimundo – explico a los demás.

\- Tai ¿Te encuentras bien? – el castaño giro su vista mirando al hermano del superior Joe agacharse junto a él con una mirada preocupada.

\- Si, pero no entiendo que ha pasado – respondió el castaño incorporándose, su rostro y mirada era una mezcla entre frustración, confusión miedo y enojo - ¿Por qué fui el único que no ha logrado cruzar la puerta? – se preguntó a sí mismo.

\- Tal vez, yo podría explicarte eso – todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar una voz que provenía del principio de la escalera, nadie había notado su presencia pero un hombre envuelto en una gabardina con capucha estaba parado allí – Tiempo sin verte Taichi – dijo quitándose la capucha mostrando a un joven hombre de cabello castaño corto en puntas.

\- Señor Gennai – dijo sorprendido el castaño, nadie allí aparte del elegido y su compañero digital reconocían al hombre pero al parecer entre ellos si se conocían – Como que tiempo si nos vimos hace poco – respondió con duda, ¿acaso Gennai se había vuelto loco?

\- Viste a una de mis copias, yo soy el verdadero, solo que en tu mundo puedo presentarme en mi versión joven – explico el hombre – Pero sé que hay cosas que quieres saber más que ello –

\- Si, explíqueme porque no puedo viajar al mundo digital, ¿Es porque Agumon se encuentra aquí? – pregunto preocupado, temía por sus amigos. Sabía que ellos estarían bien, pero en el fondo tenía miedo, confiaba en Davis como su heredero y nuevo líder pero aun así quería estar con ellos.

\- En parte sí, pero nosotros te impedimos viajar – explico el hombre.

\- ¿¡Porque y como que nosotros!? – pregunto realmente alterado, ¿es que acaso ya no era necesario como niño elegido?

\- Taichi cálmate, deja que hable – le dijo el hermano del superior Joe mientras apretaba su hombro, tanto él como todos los padres allí presentes estaban realmente serios y expectantes del desarrollo.

\- Yo y él – señalo el hombre al cielo. Taichi levanto la vista al cielo, junto con todos. Algunos de los padres cayeron de sentón al piso debido a la impresión. En las alturas una enorme figura; un enorme dragón oriental, tenía un casco con un cuerno en forma de relámpagos, una larga barba, su cuerpo casi abstracto rodeado por varias cadenas y unos pares de alas pequeñas en comparación a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Por qué Azulongmon está aquí? – pregunto el pequeño dinosaurio anaranjado al ver a la bestia sagrada.

\- Me da gusto verlos, heredero del valor y su compañero Digimon – todos escucharon la imponente voz del dragón a pesar de que no había movido los labios.

\- Taichi hay muchas cosas sobre el Digimundo que ustedes desconocen – todos volvieron a dirigir su atención hacia el hombre. Agumon veía preocupado a su amigo, era muy raro que él se mantuviera callado durante tanto tiempo, tal vez era por la situación y realmente esperaba que fuera así – Desde que el mundo digital fue creado ha habido cientas de profecías. La llegada de los primeros niños elegidos al igual que la de ustedes estaba escrita, ¿Recuerdas la profecía de los ángeles? – pregunto el hombre señalando con su dedo al cielo.

\- Como olvidarla – respondió el castaño con una sonrisa – Fue cuando Agumon evoluciono a WarGreymon – comento acariciando la cabeza de su compañero digital.

\- Eso fue hace tres años, cuando Angewomon te disparo una flecha de luz, al igual que Angemon le disparo una de esperanza a Yamato – recordó el Ishida mayor en voz alta.

\- Esa fue una de las tantas, los elegidos están destinados a vencer a MaloMyotismon – Taichi junto a todos los presentes suspiraron aliviados, pero fue en ese momento cuando a Tai le llego una idea.

\- Si están destinados a la victoria, significa ¿Qué ya no me necesitan? – pregunto, su labio inferior le temblaba al pronunciar las palabras y sus manos sudaban, trago en seco cuando un nudo se formo en su garganta debido al miedo de la respuesta.

\- Es verdad, ellos no te necesitan – tanto Agumon como los padres de los elegidos se taparon la boca con sus manos horrorizados, Taichi sintió su mundo derrumbarse a su alrededor – Pero el Digimundo siempre necesitara a los elegidos y tú eres uno de ellos – explico el hombre, el castaño sentía como si esas palabras eran un salvavidas y él se aferraría con fuerzas a él.

\- Señor Gennai ¿Quiere decir que nuestro mundo aún está en peligro? – pregunto el pequeño Digimon extendiendo su garra.

\- Me temo que si Agumon – respondió el hombre agachando por un momento la cabeza.

\- Elegido, una nueva profecía está a punto de comenzar, pero esta es diferente – el dragón comenzó a descender hasta que su cabeza quedo a un lado del hombre, justo frente al castaño – Muchas de ellas están escritas hasta el final o dan varios indicios de lo que sucederá –

\- ¿Que estas queriendo decir? – pregunto Jun Motoyima ya que no había entendido las palabras del Digimon.

\- La profecía dice que un mal olvidado despertara y amenazara con destruir todos los mundos – continuo el dragón – No tenemos ninguna idea de quien pueda ser nuestro enemigo – respondió con pesar, el castaño estaba entendiendo algo.

\- ¿Quieren que los ayude? Verdad – pregunto realmente serio, algo en toda esa historia le daba mala espina.

\- La profecía también nombra a alguien que posee un emblema de dos caras – menciono Gennai llamando la atención del castaño que ladeo la cabeza en señal de confusión, pensar no era su fuerte – En primer lugar pensamos en Ken Ichijouji, pero él posee dos emblemas el de la Bondad y el de los Milagro por lo cual lo descartamos – explico el hombre.

\- Sigo sin entender, ¿Estás diciendo que mi emblema tiene otra cara? – pregunto el castaño, de pronto abrió los ojos impresionados con un pequeño toque de terror mientras disimuladamente miraba a su compañero digital.

\- Veo que lo recuerdas, cuando Agumon evoluciono incorrectamente a SkullGreymon tu oscureciste tu emblema – explico el hombre, Agumon también recordó que ese día sin saberlo su amigo le estaba mandando sentimientos oscuros obligándolo a evolucionar – Si estamos en lo correcto tu no solo puedes usar el emblema del Valor sino que también su contra parte, el emblema de la Inseguridad – sentencio serio.

Taichi apretó los puños frustrado mientras agachaba la cabeza, varias veces se había preguntado si realmente era merecedor del emblema del valor ya que a veces se sentía inseguro, ahora lo comprendía el poseía ambas virtudes; o una virtud y una desgracia, dependiendo el punto de vista. La regla del ying y yang siempre era aplicada y él no era la excepción.

\- Tai – llamo el Digimon dinosaurio preocupado.

\- Perdona Agumon, creo que me perdí en mis pensamientos – respondió sonriente el castaño tratando de no preocupar a su compañero - ¿Ustedes creen que soy yo? –

\- Como hemos dicho, no estamos seguros pero todo apunta a ti – respondió esta vez la bestia sagrada – No sabemos de cuánto tiempo disponemos, pero hemos venido para ayudarte –

\- ¿Que quieres decir? – pregunto el castaño dudoso del significado de esas palabras, ¿Acaso no era él quien debía ayudarlos?

\- Si este mal es tan peligroso para amenazar a todos los mundos no debemos tomarlo a la ligera, puede que Apocalypmon sea solo algo pequeño a lo que avecina – Taichi y Agumon miraron impresionado a Gennai ¿Apocalypmon pequeña cosa? ¿Hablaban en serio? – Necesitamos averiguar más sobre lo que está por venir, pero necesitaremos tu ayuda – explico el hombre.

\- También te ayudaremos en todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance – dijo esta vez el dragón llamando la atención de los presentes – Pero tendrías que acompañarnos al mundo digital, por tiempo indefinido –

Tai miro de reojo a su compañero, luego a Gennai y Azulongmon delante de él, se giro mirando a sus padres y los demás presentes. Si aceptaba debería volver al mundo que siempre amo, el mundo que le había dado un nuevo sueño, el mundo donde conoció a Agumon, el mundo donde vivió incontables aventuras, donde forjo amistades y reforzó otras, el mundo que le había cambiado la vida. Debería dejar atrás su futuro, sus amigos y su familia pero sabía que estarían bien; Sora ya había elegido a Yamato y él mismo había ayudado en ello, el resto de los elegidos no le necesitarían, sus padres se tenían el uno al otro y también a Kari. Su hermana, ella estaba en buenas manos, aunque odiara admitirlo T.K la cuidaría bien.

Si decidía rechazar y le daba la espalda al Digimundo, todos sus amigos digitales y el mundo donde vivió tantas aventuras seria destruido, además su propio mundo y la seguridad de sus seres queridos estaban en peligro.

\- ¿Cuándo partiríamos? – pregunto el castaño sorprendiendo a más de uno con su pregunta.

\- Cuando antes, mejor – respondió la bestia sagrada.

\- ¿Solo seré yo? – volvió a preguntar, sabia la respuesta pero aun así debía aclararlo, al recibir un sentimiento se giro a su amigo – ¿Tú qué dices Agumon? – pregunto viendo a su compañero directo a los ojos mientras apoyaba ambas manos en los hombros del dinosaurio.

\- Yo iré donde tu vayas, Tai – aseguro Agumon poniendo sus garras en los hombros de su compañero.

\- Tai, no me dirás que… - la madre del joven dio un paso al frente apretándose el pecho.

\- Ustedes estarán bien madre, tienen a Kari y ella a ustedes – respondió acercándose a su progenitora – No pido que comprendas mi decisión, pero sí que me despidas con una sonrisa – agrego mientras le abraza como si fuera la última vez que le iba a ver, nada le garantizaba que volvería en poco tiempo.

\- Hijo – llamo el padre acercándose – Vuelve a casa sano y salvo, si no estarás castigado – el hombre también se unió al abrazo de familia.

\- Eres horrible para las despedidas – rio el castaño sabiendo que su padre no podía con esas cosas – Abrasen a Kari de mi parte y díganle que no llore, que su hermano estará bien y que no pinte el cuarto de rosa – termino por decir al romper el abrazo, rio al pensar en su cuarto de ese color. Taichi miro a su alrededor buscando a alguien, camino unos pasos hasta quedar al frente de los padre de Yamato y Takeru – Señor Ishida, señora Takaishi – llamo el castaño parándose frente a los padres de sus amigos.

\- Taichi ya no nos llames así, llámanos por nuestros nombres – pidió la mujer reflejando tristeza, el chico era el mejor amigo de su hijo mayor, no quería ni pensar cómo se tomaría la noticia.

\- Disculpen, la costumbre – se disculpó el castaño rascándose la nuca – Podrían darle un mensaje de mi parte a T.K y Yama – pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento – Díganle exactamente esto: Yama amigo, por el amor de dios invita a una cita a Sora, no te va a esperar toda la vida y si le rompes el corazon yo mismo me encargare de romperte los huesos. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Además si necesito tu ayuda te llamare – termino riendo al imaginar a su amigo maldiciéndolo a diestra y siniestra – T.K aunque odie decir esto cuida de mi Kari, siempre serás el guardián de la luz. Pero si ella llora por tu culpa tus padres solo tendrán un hijo – volvió a reír al imaginarse la cara de terror del chico – Por último, gracias a ustedes por aguantar tantas metidas de pata que tuvimos con Yama – el castaño hiso una pequeña reverencia pero se vio sorprendido cuando ambos adultos lo abrazaron suavemente.

\- Cuídate Taichi, vuelve pronto y promete que cuando vuelvas volveremos a sentarnos los tres a mirar deportes – le dijo Hiroaki Ishida en una suave risa al recordar como él, su hijo y el chico se sentaban en el sofá a mirar deportes para el fastidio del rubio elegido.

\- También promete que volverás con Hikari a cenar a casa – dijo esta vez Natsuko Takaishi recordando alguna de las veces que los hermanos Yamagi iban a cenar a su casa con sus dos hijos.

\- Lo prometo – respondió con una sonrisa amarga, no quería mentirles pero era mejor eso a decir que no. Cuando se separó de los padres de su amigo se acercó hasta la madre de Sora – Señora Takenouchi –

\- Dime Taichi – respondió la mujer, tratando de no mirar al joven a los ojos, sino sabía que no lo aguantaría y terminaría llorando. De solo pensar en su hija y en como tomaría la noticia se le estrujaba el corazon.

\- Dígale a Sora, que el futbol siempre será mejor que el tenis, pero que aun así se convierta en la mejor. También dígale que no se ponga triste que antes de que se cuenta estaré de regreso –

\- Yo se lo diré – respondió la mujer abrazando suavemente al chico, le susurro algo al oído provocando que el chico tuviera un sonrojo apenas notable debido a su tez oscura.

Taichi se dirigió esta vez a los padres de Koushiro – Señores Izumi. Podrían darle un mensaje a Izzy – pregunto el chico recibiendo un asentimiento de los adultos abrazados – Díganle que dejar la computadora un poco no le haría mal y que hacer un poco de deporte y salir con alguna chica tampoco sería malo – dijo con una sonrisa – También dígale que le de mi mensaje a Mimi. Oye princesa, tu cabello castaño es más bonito cuando no tiene tantos colores y accesorios. Pronto iré a visitarte a y deberás enseñarme inglés – termino por decir soltando una carcajada al pensar en la chica exasperada cuando el no entendiera nada de lo que intentara enseñarle.

\- Nosotros le diremos, cuídate Taichi – pidieron los adultos,

\- Lo hare – aseguro sonriendo. Por último se acercó a los hermanos Kido – Shin Shuu –

\- Dinos – dijo el menor de los hermanos presente con una sonrisa a medias.

\- Díganle a Joe que se convierta en el mejor medico Digimon, porque seguramente volveré hecho un desastre al igual que Agumon, si me cura como es debido daré su recomendación en el Digimundo – cada vez le costaba más hablar, tantas despedidas ya estaban haciendo mella en él, pero no quería mostrarle a los presentes que para él también era duro, prefería despedirse con una sonrisa.

\- Se lo diremos – dijo esta vez el mayor apretando su mano y apoyando la otra en su hombro al igual que el hermano de en medio.

\- Elegido, es mejor si nos vamos ahora – llamo la bestia sagrada.

\- Solo un minuto – pidió el castaño caminando hasta al lado de Agumon que lo recibió con una sonrisa de apoyo, gesto que el agradeció por dentro – También díganle algo a los demás. A Yolei díganle que no se rinda con ese chico, ella es la heredera del Amor y la Pureza, pero debería gritar menos. A Cody que se convierta en el mejor abogado, tal vez algún día lo necesite. Ken confía en tus amigos, ábrete a ellos y también si logras romper mi marca de goles, te pateo – ya no pudiendo contener la risa termino estallando en una sonora carcajada, los adultos sonrieron al saber que el chico compartía tantos buenos lazos y respeto por sus hijos – Por último, Davis hiciste un gran trabajo como mi heredero y estoy orgulloso de ti, conviértete el mejor capitán y lleva a Odaiba a mas campeonatos. Pero si rompes mis googles no la contaras – sonrió de lado, ese chico le recordaba tanto a él.

\- Taichi, es hora – dijo Gennai subiendo al lomo de Azulongmon.

\- Vamos Agumon – el castaño junto al Digimon caminaron hasta la bestia digital donde fueron ayudados por el hombre. Miro por última vez la colina donde todo había empezado y donde volvería empezar otra aventura para él.

\- ¡TAICHI! – gritaron sus padres, el castaño se giró mirando a sus padres derramar lágrimas pero aun así sonriendo, confiando en que él regresaría sano y salvo. Levanto el brazo agitándolo despidiéndose de ellos.

\- ¡PROTEGE EL DIGIMUNDO! – gritaron todos los presentes incluidos los padres de Doriko.

\- ¡SI! – respondió, sintió algo frio rodar por su mejilla, no necesitaba comprobar que era pues sabía que eran las lágrimas que estaba tratando de retener desde que se despidió de sus padres. Lo que más lamentaba era no poder despedirse de sus amigos.

\- ¿Estás bien? Tai – pregunto su compañero mirándolo preocupado.

\- Si – respondió restregándose sus ojos con la manga de su chaqueta – ¿Listo para otra aventura? – pregunto sonriéndole, el brillo en los ojos del pequeño dinosaurio le animo de sobremanera, una nueva aventura les esperaba. Una aventura peligrosa, pero todo estaría bien mientras se tengan el uno al otro.

\- Siempre – respondió Agumon mostrando sus colmillos en una sonrisa. La aurora boreal se hiso presente una vez más indicando que la puerta estaba abierta. Se giró por inercia para observar una vez más la colina. Se sorprendió de sobremanera hasta el punto que casi cae del lomo de Azulongmon. Allí, de espalda a él, se encontraban todos los elegidos, tenía el deseo de gritar para saludarlos aunque sea a la distancia. Pero se arrepintió al último momento, los once elegidos habían vuelto sanos y salvos, se extrañó un poco al notar la falta de sus compañeros Digimon.

\- ¿Once? – se preguntó en voz baja, volvió a contar nuevamente con la vista. ¿Qué hacia ella allí? Bueno no importaba, al menos estaban todos bien – Cuídense chicos – sonrió a todas las anchas, al menos había logrado verlos por última vez. Se sintió arrastrado por una fuerza invisible, ya estaba viajando. Hecho una última ojeada ¿Ella se había girado? ¿Le había visto? Sonrió con amargura hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera - ¿Por qué lloras? Acaso ¿Te entristece que me marche? – pregunto al aire antes de ser totalmente arrastrado a un nuevo mar de aventuras.


	2. Chapter 2

hola, ¿que tal?, aquí de nuevo Kaitres trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo. Quería agradecerles su apoyo hacia el primer capitulo e inicio de la historia. Al final del capitulo les dejare una pequeña acotación espero se tomen un poquito de su tiempo para leerla.

Riruka: Espero realmente no desilusionarte, pero no tengo pensado seguir lo que suceda en digimon tri, puesto que quiero hacer una historia original y diferente. Ademas, las ovas saldrán cada muchisimo tiempo y quien sabe si podría seguir su ritmo, pero aun así espero que te agrade la historia y puedas leerla tanto como gustes.

FireAkai15: Una de las mejores historias, eh? no se si mejor pero quiero sea diferente. Aun así tratare de llenar tus expectativas, no quiero desilusionarte. Sobre lo que le dijo, te lo dejare mas adelante saberlo, aunque es un poco tontería.

Aoi Black: No te preocupes, mientras pueda lo continuare tan seguido como sea posible. Espero este capitulo te sea igual de interesante.

* * *

3 años completos habían pasado en el mundo humano, 3 años desde la derrota de MaloMyotismon y 3 años desde que Taichi Yagami había dejado todo atrás, renunciado a un futuro amigos y familia para salvar el mundo digital.

Hoy en el aniversario de su marcha, los 11 niños elegidos que alguna vez habían protegido el Digimundo se habían reunido. Todos los años en esa misma fecha se reunían en ese lugar, la colina de la luz. La misma colina que los había llevado a grandes aventuras por primera vez, el mismo lugar a donde habían regresado para seguir a Myotismon. Por segunda vez la colina les había servido de puerta para volver al Digimundo y luchar contra MaloMyotismon. Pero a su regreso, esa colina se convirtió en un lugar que no solo les traería buenos y bellos recuerdos, sino también otros malos y amargos.

Cada uno de los elegidos habían tomado la noticia de diferente manera, pero todos y cada uno de ellos extrañaba a su amigo. Pero tal y como había pedido su líder y amigo habían seguido adelante, debían cumplir sus sueños para que en el momento del regreso de Taichi podrían mostrarle una sonrisa y decirle que lo habían logrado.

Joe Kido había logrado terminar la preparatoria y ahora estaba haciendo sus exámenes para ingresar a la universidad de medicina. Con 18 años estaba en buen camino para convertirse en el primer medico Digimon y con esfuerzo el mejor.

Yamato Ishida junto con Sora Takenouchi habían logrado terminar el segundo año de preparatoria. Con 17 años el rubio elegido seguía adelante con su banda, era una buena forma de ganar dinero para sus futuros estudios en Estados Unidos. En cambio la pelirroja había abandonado el tenis hacia un año y ahora solo se dedicaba a sus estudios escolares. La relación entre ambos había seguido, pero como cualquier pareja discutían pero no eran de gran magnitud.

Koushiro Izumi ahora con 16 años era uno de los jóvenes más prometedores de la preparatoria de Odaiba; además él junto con Yolei eran los encargados de establecer cualquier tipo de contacto, siendo su mayor logro una conversación con Gennai en donde les aseguraba que Taichi estaba bien. Pero para todos ellos eso no era suficiente por lo que diariamente revisaban las redes con la esperanza de encontrar alguna puerta abierta.

Mimi Tachikawa tras terminar la secundaria en Estados Unidos había regresado a Japón para hacer sus estudios allí. Tenía otra razón y esa era apoyar a sus amigos, principalmente a la menor de los Yagami. Había dejado de usar tinturas y accesorios en su cabello como una promesa al chico que una vez fue el líder del grupo, una promesa silenciosa de que cuando el vuelva vería su verdadero cabello.

Takeru Ishida junto con Hikari Yagami de ahora 14 años habían logrado ingresar en la secundaria de Odaiba mismo lugar donde sus amigos habían estudiado. Takeru era ahora el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y catalogado como el mejor del campeonato. Hikari había sido la más afectada con la marcha de su hermano, pero había logrado salir adelante gracias a la ayuda de todos los demás, principalmente del elegido de la esperanza. Todas las noches antes de dormir escribía en su diario los sucesos que pasaban día a día para que cuando su hermano regresara pudiera sentir que estuvo presente.

Los elegidos de la segunda generación tras tres años habían ingresado a la misma secundaria que sus amigos. Iori Hida con ahora 12 años era la voz de la razón del grupo cuando el elegido del conocimiento no estaba presente, a pesar de su corta edad y ser el menor del grupo pensaba las cosas con calma y claridad. Miyako Inoue con sus 15 años se había convertido en una bella joven y compañera de investigación de Koushiro, seguía siendo tan hiperactiva como antaño pero tenía sus momentos de seriedad.

Ken Ichijouji co-capitan del equipo de futbol de la secundaria de Odaiba junto con Daisuke Motomiya el capitán de este mismo, se habían convertido en el mejor dúo de futbolista de casi todo el país; conocidos en muchos lugares como el "Dúo Imparable". Pero aparte de eso también se habían convertido en los mejores amigos y enlistados entres "los 3 príncipes de la preparatoria Odaiba" junto a su amigo Takeru. Tal y como su antecesor le había pedido había dirigido a Odaiba a dos campeonatos y cuidado sus googles como si fueran su propia vida.

Como cada año en esa fecha se reunieron en la colina para sentirse más cerca de su amigo y líder. Pero este año habían armado un campamento de una semana, por lo que cada cual fue a hacer una tarea diferente. Koushiro junto con Iori y Miyako se encargarían de instalar todo lo necesario para intentar contacto con el mundo Digital. Sora Mimi y Hikari se encargarían de limpiar la cabaña donde dormirían esos días. Los demás chicos se dispersaron por la colina buscando madera, agua y algunas vallas.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta la noche había caído sobre ellos, pero sin ninguna seña de sueño o cansancio decidieron encender una fogata y sentarse alrededor de ella. Excepto por la clara excepción de Yamato y Daisuke que se encontraban más alejados, al pie de las escaleras conversando entre ellos mientras observaban fijamente las montañas frente a ellos.

\- Esos dos se han vuelto realmente unidos – comento Joe mirando a los portadores de la amistad.

\- Taichi era el mejor amigo de Yamato y quien más lo comprendía – comento esta vez Takeru observando a su hermano fijamente, sabía que muy en el fondo su hermano estaba con los pelos de puntas estando en ese lugar.

\- Para Daisuke, mi hermano era su modelo a seguir y también el antecesor de su emblema – dijo Hikari con una sonrisa melancólica, ver a su amigo le recordaba tanto a su hermano que a veces hasta le costaba hablar con él sin ver la sombra de su hermano.

\- Además deben admitir que ese cabezota se parece mucho a Taichi – comento Miyako entre risas contagiándolas a los demás.

\- Saben podemos oírlos – dijo Yamato llamando la atención de todos, se giraron en dirección a los dos chicos. El pelirrojo no parecía nada contento por llamarlo cabezota aunque en el fondo agradecía que lo comparen con Taichi pues él era la persona que más admiraba. En cambio al rubio no le gustaba que se burlaran de su heredero, aunque debía admitir que era igual de terco y testarudo que su amigo – No se burlen de mi pequeño heredero – agrego pasando su brazo sobre el hombre del chico.

\- Yamato, ya deja de tratarme como un niño – dijo Daisuke apartándose del rubio y acomodándose los googles – Crees que algún día las puertas ¿Vuelvan a abrirse? – pregunto en un susurro pero gracias a la ayuda del viento y el silencio que se había formado de pronto todos pudieron oír su pregunta. Agacharon la cabeza por un momento, pensando en sus compañeros Digimon.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Que tonterías dices Daisuke, el Digimundo siempre nos necesitara – grito eufórica Miyako mientras daba un salto, más de uno de los presentes dio un gran respingo al verse sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

\- Izzy has logrado encontrar alguna puerta – pregunto el Ishida acercándose a la fogata junto con el pelirrojo, ya había tenido suficiente tiempo esperando que la puerta se abriera y creía que el chico a su lado igual.

\- Ninguna – respondió el joven portador de la inteligencia negando con la cabeza – Pero hemos descubierto algo, cada puerta del mundo mantiene algún tipo de anormalidad – explico el pelirrojo, miro a cada uno de los presentes que tenían una cara de frustración.

\- Lo que Izzy quiere decir, es que algunas puertas se abren por algunos segundos antes de cerrarse súbitamente – explico Yolei al notar que nadie había entendido a su compañero.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – pregunto Sora, que al igual que todos seguía sin entender el punto.

\- Dado la amenaza de la que hablaron Azulongmon y el señor Gennai pensamos que algo o alguien está cerrando las puertas – dijo Koushiro mientras buscaba su computadora dentro de la mochila, al encontrarla la encendió haciéndole señas a todos para que se acercaran – Si ven estas graficas – señalo algunos puntos rojos dentro de las gráficas – Verán, cada punto muestra cuando se ha abierto cada puerta – esta vez señalo los bordes de la gráfica donde mostraban a un lado las horas y en el otro el día que se había abierto; cambio de ventana mostrando esta vez un mapa del mundo, tecleo algunas cosas por un par de minutos mostrando diferentes puntos a lo largo y ancho del mapa – Cada uno de estos puntos es donde una vez existió una puerta abierta. Ahora – volvió a teclear por un momento, tras unos segundos muchos de los puntos desaparecieron y otros cambiaron de color a azul – Estas son las puertas del mundo que se han abierto –

\- Koushiro ¿Por qué esta es de diferente color? – pregunto el superior Joe señalando un punto en negro que se encontraba sobre el mapa de Japón.

\- Esa es la puerta de Tokyo que cerró BlackWarGreymon hace más de 3 años – señalo Iori al recordar el suceso.

\- Esta puerta fue la primera en intentar abrirse, pero también la única que intento abrirse dos veces – el pelirrojo volvió a mostrar la primer grafica mostrando el inicio de esta – Lo más raro es que entre el primer intento y el segundo tuvieron un intervalo de solo unos minutos – señalo dos puntos de la primera anomalía mostrando que no había siquiera media hora entre ambos intentos.

\- ¿Desde cuándo sucede esto? – pregunto Ken cuando el pelirrojo cerro la computadora.

\- Desde hace un año y medio o poco más – respondió la joven del dúo de investigadores del Digimundo.

\- ¡Porque no lo dijeron antes! – grito fuera de si el heredero del valor, no le cabía en la cabeza que no pudieran contarles algo como eso. Si las puertas estaban intentando abrirse y se cerraban algo raro estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué sucedía si algo estaba sucediendo? - ¡Que sucede si Taichi necesita ayuda! – volvió a gritar tomando de la camisa al pelirrojo.

\- Calmate Daisuke, Koushiro debe tener sus razones – Yamato apretó suavemente el hombro del mencionado, lentamente el Motomiya soltó al otro joven y camino alejándose unos metros para dejar que su frustración e ira se calmaran.

\- No estamos seguros de nada pero les contare las sospecha que tenemos – Koushiro volvió a tomar asiento alrededor de la fogata al igual que los demás – Como saben desde que Taichi se marchó todas las puertas del mundo fueron cerradas – todos asintieron, apenas se enteraron de su marcha unos minutos después de regresar victoriosos intentaron ir tras él, para su frustración, sin éxito – Aunque no podíamos viajar, aun así pudimos mantener el contacto –

\- Pero casi un año después perdimos toda forma de comunicación – continuo Miyako – Fue unos meses después que la anomalía de la puertas comenzó a manifestarse – asintieron recordando el momento que perdieron la comunicación, fue un alivio que Gennai enviara una grabación asegurando que todo seguía normal – Todos los meses recibimos los mensajes del señor Gennai, pero – la joven miro a su compañero a un lado suyo, este asintió comprendiendo la mirada.

\- La semana pasada descubrimos algo extraño, en cada mensaje había una interferencia – el pelirrojo suspiro por un momento, todos se prepararon para las siguientes palabras pues suspirar no era algo común en su amigo – Los mensajes son solo una grabación modificada. Durante dos años hemos recibido el mismo mensaje –

\- Koushiro, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Mimi totalmente horrorizada por las ideas que cruzaban en su mente - ¿¡Alguien nos quiere lejos verdad!? – pregunto saltando de su sitio.

\- Sospechamos que sí, pero ahora la pregunte es ¿Quién? – todos miraron seriamente al pelirrojo, estaba haciendo esa pregunta en serio.

\- Koushiro explícate por favor – pidió Hikari apretándose el pecho ante el miedo, si alguien los quería lejos no podía ser nada bueno. Si algo le sucedía a su hermano, no quería siquiera pensar en eso.

\- Tranquila Hikari – Takeru tomo delicadamente su mano con la suya y la apretó en un intento de reconfortarla y darle fuerzas. Taichi le había pedido algo y él lo cumpliría, por ambos.

\- Al no tener ninguna prueba irrefutable hemos comentado varias teorías – Iori se ganó más de una mirada, algunas de seriedad y otras de incredibilidad ¿un chico de su edad sabia tales palabras? Al parecer si – Aún no sabemos quién está intentando cruzar las puertas y quien es el que lo impide – expreso seriamente.

\- Acaso no es ¿obvio? – pregunto la portadora del amor totalmente exasperada, nunca entendería la forma de pensar de esos 3 chicos, tan analítica.

\- Piénsenlo de este modo, si la amenaza es tan fuerte como dijo Azulongmon, no sería raro que intentaran mantenerla a raya en el Digimundo – todos cayeron en cuenta que el comentario de Miyako tenía cierto sentido.

\- Independientemente de quien esté intentando cruzar la puerta, el que nos quiere lejos puede ser cualquiera. Conocemos a Taichi y sabemos que el arriesgaría su propia vida, si eso significa nuestra seguridad – explico el elegido del conocimiento, tomando por sorpresa a todos los demás.

\- Los portadores del Conocimiento y la heredera del Amor y la Pureza, verdaderamente increíble – una voz totalmente desconocida, hiso que los elegidos se sobresaltaran buscando en todas direcciones.

\- A-Angemon – balbuceo en voz baja el rubio menor pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos lo escucharan, levantaron su vista al cielo en la misma dirección que el joven. Allí frente a ellos estaba la evolución de nivel campeón de su compañero - ¿Eres tú? – pregunto dando unos pasos con inseguridad hacia el ángel que descendía lentamente.

\- Lo siento joven elegido, pero no soy su compañero – expreso el Digimon de tipo ángel, era justo como lo recordaban un Digimon del tipo humanoide, su piel blanca cubierta por solo un tapa rabos azul y su cabeza cubierta por un casco de metal dejando solo a la vista su boca. Cerro sus seis alas mientras hacia una reverencia – Es un gusto conocer a los elegidos – expreso incorporándose nuevamente.

\- Si no eres el Angemon de T.K ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Daisuke encarando al Digimon, él no se estaría de rodeos. El Digimon había aparecido en el preciso momento que ellos hablaban sobre la situación del mundo digital ¿coincidencia? Jamás, era claro que él sabía algo y lo haría hablar.

\- Como sabrán soy un Angemon y soy un subordinado de Seraphimon. Fui enviado aquí por Azulongmon para buscar a los elegidos – expreso el Digimon. Ninguno entendió mucho a lo que se refería con subordinado de Seraphimon, pero tampoco tenían ganas de indagar sobre el tema.

\- ¿Por qué Azulongmon te envió a buscarnos? ¿Qué sabes sobre la situación en el Digimundo? ¿Qué sabes de Taichi? – expuso todas sus preguntas el rubio mayor, Sora junto a Joe tuvieron que retenerlo para que no se le fuera encima al Digimon. En ese momento lo que menos hacía falta era golpear a alguien quien tal vez tenia demasiada información valiosa.

\- Intentare ayudarlos tanto como me sea posible – expreso el ángel – Se me envió a observar a los elegidos y determinar quiénes eran los más aptos –

\- A que te… - la palabras de Ken quedaron en el olvido cuando el ángel levanto la mano en señal de que no le interrumpiera.

\- No puedo decirles quien les impide abrir la puerta o quien intenta cruzarla. Pero el Digimundo o mejor dicho su amigo los necesita – explico el ángel. Bien, que no les aclarara sus dudas era frustrante. Pero eso no importaba teniendo en cuenta la segunda oración.

\- ¿Mi hermano? – pregunto horrorizada la portadora de la luz, si su hermano los necesitaba significaba que estaba en peligro.

\- Solo puedo enviar a 3 de ustedes con mi poder actual – expreso el ángel con algo de remordimiento.

\- Yo iré – Kari fue la primera en dar un paso adelante.

\- Lo siento elegida de la luz, pero eso no será posible – interrumpió el Digimon provocando que la joven cayera de rodillas – Se me ordeno estrictamente que usted debía permanecer en este mundo. Si su emblema es corrompido o debilitado las fuerzas de la oscuridad se volverían más fuertes – explico el ángel provocando que la joven apretara los puños y se mordiera el labio ante la noticia, nuevamente se volvía a sentir inútil e impotente. Los elegidos miraron con pena a la joven, ya que ella es la que más había sufrido con la noticia de la partida del Yagami.

\- No te preocupes Hikari, nosotros cuidaremos de Taichi – el joven Motomiya se había arrodillado a un lado de la joven para decirle esas palabras.

\- Eso tampoco será posible heredero del Valor y la Amistad – Daisuke miro furioso al ángel, si seguía oponiéndose a que ellos vallan, como se suponía que iban a ir – Tras observarlos y debido a la situación. He determinado que los elegidos de la Amistad, Amor y Pureza son quienes deben ayudar al joven elegido del Valor – explico Angemon señalando a Yamato, Sora y Mimi que se vieron sorprendidos, especialmente la ultima.

\- Yo, no se – dudo la castaña, no creía ser la más indicada en ir en ayuda de su líder. Era mejor opción enviar a Takeru o Daisuke que tenían mejor trato.

\- Mimi debes hacerlo, por favor – pidió Hikari mirando a la chica a los ojos. La portadora de la pureza al ver esos osos ojos llenos de esperanzas no pudo negarse y termino asintiendo

\- Los enviare tan cerca del heredero del valor como me sea posible. No puedo decirles a que se enfrentan, ni cómo hacerlo. Creemos que ustedes descubrirán el método – explico el ángel. Bien, puntos menos, ya parecía más una misión suicida con tan poco información – Ayuden al heredero del valor, solo ustedes pueden hacerlo. Recuerden que deben confiar en él para salir adelante, no importa que suceda no pierdan su fe – Ken, Iori y Joe miraron analíticamente al ángel, ¿Por qué les decía esas palabras? Acaso había alguna clave en ellas.

\- Chicas, trajeron sus Digivice – pregunto Yamato rebuscando entre sus bolsillos, del saco el pequeño aparato que siempre los ayudo a alcanzar la evolución, lo apretó en sus manos rogando que aún le ayudara. Ambas mujeres tomaron sus mochilas rebuscando entre ellas y mostrando el aparato en sus manos – Joe como eres el más responsable, te encargó a nuestros padres. Diles que volveremos con el cabeza hueca de Taichi – el mayor de los elegidos asintió a la petición.

\- Yamato – el rubio se giró hacia su heredero – puedes darle esto a Taichi. Creo que es hora de que se los devuelva – Daisuke se quitó los google entregándoselos al Ishida que los apretó suavemente antes de guardarlo en su mochila.

\- Elegidos abriré la puerta dense prisa – llamo Angemon caminando hacia el principio de la escalera.

\- Voy – antes de que la castaña pudiera dar un paso fue detenida, al girarse se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Hikari – ¿Que sucede? – pregunto curiosa.

\- ¿Puedes darle algo a mi hermano? – pregunto esperanzada, la mayor de las chicas asintió a la petición. Hiraki se paró en puntas de pie y beso el cachete de Mimi, quien se sonrojo al entender que ella tendría que besar a Taichi en nombre de la menor.

\- Apurate Mimi – pidió sora en un suave grito quien se encontraba a un lado del ángel al igual que Yamato.

\- Cuenta conmigo – susurro la castaña comenzando a caminar hacia sus amigos.

\- Una última advertencia – dijo el ángel mientras que estiraba las manos la aire – Si fallan en su misión todos los mundos pueden estar en peligro, así que hagan lo mejor que puedan – pidió el Digimon mientras frente a ellos la aurora boreal comenzó a aparecer.

\- Y nuestros compañeros – pregunto el rubio en vano, pues la marea de agua ya los había arrastrado hacia el mundo digital. Los elegidos que no pudieron viajar rezaban porque los 3 encontraran a su castaño líder sano y salvo.

/

Yamato fue el primero en despertar con un gran dolor de cabeza, miro a sus alrededores. Arboles gigantes los rodeaban por todos lados. Nunca había visto esa parte del Digimundo pero estaba seguro que se encontraban allí, ya que no conocía ningún lugar en la tierra que tuviera unos árboles tan enormes. Con facilidad tenían más de 50 metros de altos y sus solas raíces sobresalientes poseían la mitad de altura que él mismo. Busco alrededor a su novia y a su amiga, las vio unos metros más adelante. Camino hasta ellas mirando cuidadosamente en los alrededores, Taichi podría estar cerca de ahí pero si la amenaza había despertado podría estar al acecho.

\- Chicas – llamo agachándose en medio de ambas mientras las movía suavemente de los hombros. Ambas comenzaron a despertar lentamente, la castaña se tallo los ojos lentamente y a ojos del rubio parecía una niña pequeña, digna heredera del emblema de la pureza.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto en voz baja Mimi, no reconocía el lugar, aunque seguramente alguna parte del mundo digital. Pero ella nunca había estado allí.

\- No lo sé – respondió la pelirroja mirando a su alrededor. ¿Cuánto median esos enormes arboles? Incluso el césped le llegaba a sobrepasar los tobillos. Miro a Yamato en busca de una respuesta.

\- No me mires a mí, acabo de despertar – le contesto el rubio al notar la cara de duda de su pareja. Se incorporó ayudando a la mujeres a ponerse de pie – Angemon dijo que Taichi estaba cerca, deberíamos buscarlo – propuso comenzando a caminar lentamente seguido de las chicas. Miraba cautelosamente en todas direcciones, si el Digimundo se había vuelto un lugar peligroso debían tener cuidado. Principalmente porque sus compañeros Digimon no estaban allí.

\- ¿No tienen la sensación de ser observados? – pregunto Mimi mirando temerosamente hacia atrás y caminando con sus manos juntas en el pecho. Ese lugar le causaba escalofríos, pues había muchos lugares donde los Digimon podían esconderse.

\- Ha decir verdad – el rubio tenía esa sensación desde que habían llegado, pero creyó que era el nerviosismo de volver a estar hay – Desde que llegamos estoy intranquilo – concluyo poniéndole los pelos de punta a ambas mujeres, pues que el serio Yamato no estuviera tranquilo, no era buena señal.

\- ¿Creen que sea Taichi? – pregunto esperanzada la pelirroja. El rubio freno de golpe provocando que la chica chocara contra su espalda – ¿Qué te pasa Yamato? – pregunto un tanto molesta ya que le había dolido el golpe contra su dura espalda.

\- Humanos, ¿En el mundo digital? – Sora escucho esa fina voz y dirigió su mirada en la misma dirección que la tenían su pareja y su amiga. Retrocedió por inercia un par de pasos. Conocía a esa criatura o mejor dicho Digimon a la perfección – Parece que mi cegadora quieres sus almas – el Digimon que se encontraba por encima de ellos batió una gran guadaña dorada entre sus manos.

\- Chicas, cuando les diga corran, corren – susurro Yamato mirando al Digimon frente a ellos, era tal como lo recordaba. Cubierto por una túnica blanca, y una capa con capucha roja dejando ver solos sus ojos dorados. El colgante con un ojo en su cuello, la guadaña en su mano derecha unida por una cadena a una pesada bola que sostenía con su otra mano – Mimi, tu no lo sabes pero nosotros ya nos enfrentamos a un Phantomon y no es cosa de juego – miro de reojo a la castaña que temblaba un poco al ver al Digimon de nivel ultra.

\- ¿No tienen compañeros Digimon? – pregunto el Digimon fantasma – Entonces no son elegidos, no son un problema. Acabare rápidamente con ustedes – comenzó a girar la bola mientras volaba en dirección a los elegidos.

\- Corran – ordeno Yamato, pero debido a la impresión las mujeres no podían mover sus pies. Phantomon lanzo la bola en dirección a los jóvenes – Mierda – mascullo Yamato tomando a ambas mujeres de las muñecas y empujándolas hacia adelante, mientras que el daba un salto hacia atrás, esquivando solo por unos centímetros el ataque. Los pedazos de rocas volaron debido al impacto y una de ellas golpeo al joven rubio en la cabeza. Se llevó la mano a su frente al sentir un líquido caliente – Más mierda – mascullo viendo su mano llena de sangre, había sido un duro golpe y su vista comenzaba a nublarse. Seguramente en cualquier momento perdería la consciencia.

\- El chico ya está fuera. ¿Qué me dicen ustedes? – pregunto el Digimon girándose en dirección a las jóvenes. Sora miraba horrorizaba la herida que tenía Yamato, mientras que Mimi no podía reaccionar ante el miedo. Habían peleado con muchos Digimon malignos, pero algo en esta ocasión era diferente - ¿Acaso le tienen miedo a la muerte? No se preocupen, será rápido – las jóvenes observaron como el Digimon lanzaba nuevamente la esfera hacia ellas, Sora miro de reojo a Yamato pero este ya había caído pesadamente al suelo, inconsciente. De repente para sus ojos todo se volvió en cámara lenta. Un manchón negro se posiciono frente a ellas y la esfera fue desviada hacia uno de los enormes arboles - ¿Quién hoza interrumpir una ejecución? – pregunto el frustrado Digimon.

\- Eso no te importa – una voz seca proveniente de una figura humanoide fue la que contesto. Las jóvenes observaron a su salvador con detalle, o lo que podían observar de él. Una capa negra y larga que llegaba hasta la altura media de su canilla, desgastada y rota en la punta. Una botas negras con punta de metal y una capucha que cubría su cabello – Tomen a su amigo y escóndanse – al momento de hablar se giró por un momento, la capucha no dejaba ver su rostro, solo su boca y mentón. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla negro sujetado por un cinturón hecho de cadenas plateadas y una camiseta negra de manga corta con la palabra "Knigth" en roja. También notaron que la capa estaba sostenida a su ropa por unos botones en forma de cruz. En su brazo derecho llevaba un guante negro con agujeros, dejando a la vista sus dedos; sostenía con firmeza una bella espada del tipo europea. El arma era de una hoja de doble filo que fácilmente alcanzaba entre los 85 y 100 cm; tenía un grabado en dorado en un idioma que ellas desconocían; la empuñadura era de color negro mientras que el pomo era de color rojo y era el símbolo de algo que ellas conocían a la perfección; el emblema del valor. Mientras que la guarda se asemejaba mucho al escudo que llevaba WarGreymon en su espalda – No lo repetiré – menciono girándose dejando ver a las muchachas que el interior de su capa era de color rojo. Reaccionaron de inmediato corriendo hacia el rubio y entre ambas lo arrastraron hasta detrás de uno de los enormes árboles, desde allí podían estar a salvo y también podían ver y oír la batalla.

\- Nunca había visto un Digimon como tú – menciono Phantomon retrayendo la bola de hierro hasta dejarla colgando unos centímetros de su mano – O tal vez eres – volvió a hablar en voz audible para todos – El famoso Dark Knight – las chicas se extrañaron ante ese nombre, a qué clase de Digimon llamaban caballero negro.

\- No sé de qué me hablas – respondió el encapuchado moviendo lentamente su espada hasta apuntar al Digimon con ella – Pero entraste a mis territorios sin aviso. Por lo tanto, lo considerare como invasión y deberé eliminarte si no te marchas en este momento – las jóvenes que escuchaban la conversación abrieron los ojos impresionadas ante tal amenaza y esa voz carente de emoción alguna, era un poco escalofriante.

\- No me hagas reír, acabare contigo en un minuto – respondió el Digimon volviendo a agitar la bola de hierro.

\- Entonces yo cerrare tu boca en 30 segundos – respondió el encapuchado. El Digimon enfureció y arrojo la bola en dirección a la figura; esta solo movió su espada horizontalmente golpeando la bola desviándola de su trayectoria – ¿Eso es todo? – pregunto con notable burla en su voz.

\- Cállate – Phantomon tomo con ambas manos su hoz volando a toda velocidad en dirección blandiendo su guadaña de derecha a izquierda. El encapuchado giro su cuerpo chocando su espada contra la cegadora, ejerció más fuerza logrando repeler el ataque. Comenzó a contraatacar blandiendo su espada de derecha a izquierda pero el Digimon solo tuvo que elevarse para esquivar el ataque – Cegadora de Almas – Phantomon dio un corte al aire enviando una onda de energía oscura.

El encapuchado levanto su espada al cielo, una esfera de energía naranja comenzó a formarse en su punta, las chicas observaron incrédulas como el ataque comenzaba a tomar un gran tamaño alcanzando más de un metro de diámetro, asemejando un sol en miniatura. El encapuchado susurro unas palabras que no lograron escuchar, con un pequeño empujo de su espada la bola de fuego fue enviada en dirección al ataque de Phantomon. Los ataques colisionaron provocando una gran ráfaga de viento. La capucha del guerrero voló hacia atrás revelando una cabellera castaña que desafiaba la gravedad.

\- No puede ser – susurraron Sora y Mimi a la vez mientras se tapaban la boca, era él. Solo su antiguo líder podía poseer esa cabellera.

Phantomon se lanzó a gran velocidad aprovechando la nube de polvo que se había formado por la colisión del ataque – Muere, humano – las chicas abrieron sus ojos horrorizadas al ver al Digimon a solo unos metros de su amigo, la hoz descendió sobre el joven.

\- Lo siento – el joven sonrió imperceptiblemente levantando su brazo izquierdo. Un ruido metálico se escuchó cuando la hoz fue detenida por el brazo del joven. Su brazo izquierdo que hasta ese momento había estado escondido dentro de su capa estaba cubierto por un guantelete plateado en forma de garra – Pero hoy no – en un rápido movimiento había atravesado el pecho del Digimon con su espada.

\- Dark Knigth, realmente tenebroso – menciono el Digimon mientras poco a poco su cuerpo se convertía en datos. Taichi retrocedió un par de pasos, levanto su brazo izquierdo en dirección a los datos, estos poco a poco comenzaron a reunirse en la palma de sus manos formando una esfera. La cual introdujo en su pecho.

El joven se giró en dirección a las chicas, las cuales al observar a su antiguo líder tuvieron un estremecimiento. Taichi Yagami, de ahora 17 años, poseía un rostro más maduro y serio. Su cabello tan alborotado como siempre era sostenido por una banda, que en comparación con antaño ya no era de color azul sino rojo. Pero sus ojos, era lo que a ellas les llamaba la atención y a la vez les causaba escalofríos. Ya no poseía esos ojos chocolates llenos de brillo y vivacidad, ahora eran opacos e incluso podrían decir que fríos. Camino unos metros hasta llegar frente a ellas. Antes de mirarlas desapareció la espada de su mano en un haz de luz.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto con una voz que les causaba escalofríos, ya no era un tono amable y suave como antaño, ahora era áspera y seca – Lárguense – ordeno.

* * *

Bien lo que quería decirles era: tenia pensado actualizar cada sábado o domingo, pues son los días mas tranquilos que tengo para releer y corregir errores de todo tipo, ya sea argumentales, gramaticales y algunos que hasta a mi me dejan con cara de: que carajos quise escribir aquí.

El problema esta en lo siguiente: he escrito un mini-mega resumen de toda la historia, de principio a fin, que me ha dejado con 12 paginas de word en tamaño 10, ¿es poco?, para nada. Por ejemplo: este capitulo en mi resumen ocupaba solo 127 palabras; al terminar de escribirlo son mas de 5.200 palabras; paso de ser 8 renglones a ser unas cuantas paginas.

Intentare que los capítulos tengan una constancia en la cantidad, pero el problema sera, que tal vez no pueda actualizar cada fin de semana y a veces sean cada 15 días. Espero que eso no sea un inconveniente.  
Desde ya muchas gracias por el apoyo.  
Me despido y espero me hagan saber si les gusto, puesto que eso siempre ayuda al animo de un pequeño y noble escritor.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola yo de nuevo, si, lo se. Es domingo y dije sabado, pero tengo una excusa, me perdi en los dias. Pensaba que ayer era viernes, no se porque pero bueno.

Hay buena noticia y el capitulo 4 estara a mas tardar el jueves proximo dado que ya lo tengo casi completo, solo no se como terminarlo.

Aoi Black: no te preocupes que de continuarlo se continuara y hasta el final asi tarde 10 años, espero no sea tanto. Pues si tienes una mente un poco retorcida como la mia ya sabras todas las razones de porque Taichi es asi.

juancrix: gracias me encanta que te guste la historia y pues tu duda se resolvera en el capitulo cuatro o cinco dependiendo en que parte decida cortarlo.

FireAkai15: No te preocupes, mostrare lo que haya que mostrar del pasado, aunque no creo sea mucho, solo los puntos mas importantes. Y al igual que juancrix tendras que esperar alos futuros capitulos para saber de agumon

* * *

Mimi y Sora estaban completamente impresionadas. Hacia menos de una hora que habían llegado al Digimundo y ya habían estado en peligro de muerte. Pero cuando creían que estaban perdidas apareció alguien a salvarlas. La persona que las salvo, término siendo su amigo y antiguo líder Taichi Yagami. Aunque había algo raro, sus ojos carecían de cualquier tipo de brillo y su voz era áspera y hasta fría.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Taichi, observando de pies a cabeza a sus antiguas compañeras. Sora había cambiado desde la última vez que la vio, su antes cabello corto ahora le llegaba hasta un poco debajo de los hombros. Mientras que Mimi, ya no llevaba el cabello pintado, su largo cabello castaño le llegaba a media espalda. Además que 3 años les había dado el tiempo para crecer y desarrollar sus cuerpos, ya no eran unas niñas. Sacando cuentas se dio cuenta que en esa época en el mundo real estaría nevando en el área de Japón, eso explicaba el porqué de los abrigos – Lárguense – menciono a las absortas chicas.

\- Taichi ¿Eres tú? – pregunto Sora acercándose cautelosamente y levantando una mano para tocar su rostro.

\- No me digas que se olvidaron de mi – respondió poniendo una sonrisa burlona mientras apartaba la mano de la chica antes de que pudiera tocarlo – Tomen a Yamato y vuelvan al mundo real – se giró para marcharse antes de ser detenido por el hombro.

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo Yagami? – pregunto Mimi encarando al moreno mientras lo sostenía del hombro, cuando el chico se giró y la observo con esos orbes carente de brillo además de la amenazadora aura que lo rodeaba retrocedió un paso soltándolo en el proceso.

\- Las personas cambian, "princesa" – comento volviéndose hacia sus anteriores compañeras. Observo por un momento al rubio inconsciente y noto la gran herida en su cabeza – lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué hacen aquí? –

\- ¿Qué clase de preguntas es esa? Azulongmon nos envió porque necesitabas ayuda – respondió la castaña un tanto indignada por el apodo y el trato que les estaba dando el chico.

\- Ese dragón cabron – mascullo por lo bajo pero siendo totalmente oído por las jóvenes debido a la cercanía. Camino pasando entre ellas hasta que llego al lado de Yamato, se agacho tomando al muchacho y cargándoselo al hombro sin ningún tipo de delicadeza – Síganme – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

El camino fue totalmente silencioso con Taichi a la cabeza cargando a Yamato; Sora y Mimi que venían más atrás miraban detalladamente al chico. Por lo que podían notar Taichi era tal vez más alto que Yamato por unos cuantos centímetros, ya que si Yamato les sacaba media cabeza a ambas Taichi le sacaba casi una cabeza entera de diferencia. Tenían mil y una dudas, pero la que pasaba por la cabeza de ambas era ¿Qué le había pasado para cambiar de esa forma? Su trato seco y frio, sus ojos carentes de brillo, su forma de vestir. Además estaba el hecho de que había derrotado a un Digimon de nivel Ultra sin ninguna dificultad aparente.

Taichi se detuvo frente a un árbol de gran tamaño, al menos era más grande que todos los demás. Golpeo un par de veces la corteza hasta que esta se hundió hacia adentro y se desplego hacia un costado. Una puerta secreta.

\- Entren y cuidado con la cabeza – dijo haciéndole señas de que pasaran primero. Al menos aún conservaba su caballerosidad. Tras que las dos chicas entraron al hueco del árbol Taichi miro a los alrededores y luego entro el también. Golpeo a un costado de la puerta corrediza y esta se cerró. Tanteo el otro extremo de la puerta y apretó la corteza. Una sacudida los desbalanceo un poco antes de comenzar a descender.

\- ¿Esto es un ascensor? – pregunto la pelirroja extrañada de que algo así existiera en el mundo digital.

\- Si – contesto el castaño cuando dejaron de descender. Otra puerta corrediza se abrió frente a ellos – Síganme – pidió saliendo del hueco, caminaron por un túnel hasta llegar a una puertas de metal – Les advierto, si salen de este lugar no podrán volver a entrar – el joven puso su mano derecha en un panel al lado de la puerta, de inmediato esta se abrió dejando ver una sala de recepción muy cómoda – No hay nadie, que raro – comento el chico en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunto la joven castaña muy interesada. Observaba la sencilla habitación de estar, una mesilla de vidrio en el centro de la habitación rodeada por un sillón doble y tres sillones de una persona, todos de cuero negro. Un mueble lleno de utensilios de cocina a la derecha de la habitación. La pared que tenían frente a ellas tenía otra puerta de metal y a la izquierda de esta misma había un pasillo. A su izquierda había una pequeña cocina compuesta por la mesilla, un fregadero, una cocina-horno una heladera y un microondas. Viendo esa pequeña casa se comenzaban a preguntar si ese lugar era realmente el Digimundo.

\- Esta es una de mis guaridas – contesto el castaño recostando al rubio sobre el sillón doble.

\- Es casi idéntica a la casa de tus padres – menciono la pelirroja observando toda la estancia.

\- Sí, pero esta tiene 3 habitaciones y dos baños – el chico se acercó al mueble abriendo las puertas de abajo, al no encontrar lo que buscaba la cerro - ¡MOCOSOS! – grito a todo pulmón haciendo sobresaltar a las chicas. Unos cuantos pasos y el ruido de algunas cosas cayendo provenientes del pasillo las hiso observar con curiosidad hacia esa dirección – Vengan aquí, ahora – siseo el castaño furioso.

\- No fue nuestra intención – las chicas observaron extrañadas el pasillo. De este comenzaron a salir uno a uno digimons en etapa de entrenamiento. Tsunomon, Motimon, Bukamon, Tanemon, Yokomon, Patamon, Salamon, Veemon, Poromon, Upamon, Minomon. Todos los Digimon estaban mojados, Taichi suspiro tendría que volver a limpiar el baño de los digimons.

\- Tanemon – murmuro la castaña observando a la pequeña Digimon.

\- Yokomon – murmuro la pelirroja observando a su antigua compañera.

\- Sora/Mimi – gritaron las dos digimon planta lanzándose a los brazos de sus niñas, o no tan niñas elegidas.

\- Yamato – el pequeño Tsunomon salto al pecho del chico herido.

\- Luego pueden hablar, chicos ¿Dónde está el botiquín? – pregunto mirando a todos los Digimon.

\- En tu habitación, recuerda que fuiste el último que lo uso – respondió el Digimon en forma de cachorro.

\- Veemon trae agua, Patamon el botiquín, Salamon una toalla – pidió el castaño a los Digimon que obedecieron de inmediato. El castaño se quitó la capa dejándola sobre uno de los sillones individuales y desapareció el guante en un haz de luz. Unos momentos después los Digimon aparecieron con lo pedido – Necesito ayuda – el castaño miro a las dos mujeres las cuales sin decir nada se acercaron al chico. Taichi introdujo la toalla en el agua y escurriéndola comenzó a limpiar los rastros de sangre seca de su rostro. Tenía solo un pequeño corte en la frente. Abrió el botiquín sacando un botella de alcohol y unas gasas, mojo las gasas con el líquido – Sosténganlo – cada una de las chicas tomo uno de los brazos del rubio mientras el castaño comenzaba a limpiar la herida. El inconsciente rubio se movía a causa del dolor pero eso no impidió que Taichi limpiara por completo la herida. Tomo un pequeño pomo del botiquín y vertió su contenido en su mano, una crema verde de aspecto dudoso. Lentamente paso la crema por la herida abierta y luego puso otra gasa sobre la crema – Levántenle la cabeza – pidió Taichi mientras saca unas vendas del botiquín, lentamente vendo la cabeza del chico. Suspiro satisfecho al observar su trabajo

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a tratar heridas? – pregunto la pelirroja observando a su mejor amigo.

\- Alguien debía curarme – respondió simplemente mientras se dirigía a la pequeña cocina y abría el refrigerador totalmente vacío – Volvieron a dejarme sin comida – mascullo por lo bajo, volvió a la sala de estar observando a la mujeres cómodamente sentadas en los sillones mientras lo observaban – ¿Qué? – pregunto al notar que no le quitaban su mirada de encima.

\- Nos preguntábamos, que tantas sorpresas tienes guardadas – comento la pelirroja, el chico alzo una ceja ante el comentario – No me pongas esa cara. Para empezar, este lugar –

\- Ya les dije que es una de mis guaridas – respondió el castaño abriendo las alacenas del mueble y cerrándolas nuevamente al no encontrar comida.

\- A eso nos referimos, antes dormíamos en cualquier lugar – respondió fastidiada la castaña.

\- El Digimundo ha cambiado, dormir afuera podría ser lo último que hagas – el chico volvió a tomar su capa y se la coloco – Vienes Veemon – pregunto el chico a un lado de la puerta.

\- Claro – el Digimon dio un brinco de alegría mientras corría detrás del joven. Ambos desaparecieron tras la puerta de metal.

\- ¿Que rayos le pasa? – dijo Mimi desesperada ante el comportamiento de su antiguo líder. Siquiera y les había prestado un poco de atención, era incluso más molesto que en su primer aventura.

\- Mimi no te desesperes, hay mucho sobre Taichi que no sabes – la pequeña Digimon planta dio un salto cayendo sobre las piernas de su elegida.

\- Sora, como llegaste aquí – pregunto Yokomon mirando a la pelirroja.

\- Azulongmon nos envió para ayudar a Taichi, pero veo que está muy bien – respondió molesta la chica. Los digimons se miraron entre ellos preocupados, no pintaba bien la situación – Pero díganme que hacen todos ustedes con Taichi – pregunto ya que desde que llego ese detalle le llamaba la atención.

\- Él nos acogió luego de que perdimos nuestras evoluciones – respondió Bukamon girando sobre el joven rubio comprobando su estado y deseando que su compañero estuviera también allí.

\- ¿Perder sus evoluciones? – pregunto sora entre extrañada y exaltada.

\- Tal y como Taichi les dijo, este Digimundo no es como lo conocen – les respondió el pequeño Motimon mientras levantaba uno de sus pequeños brazos.

\- Hace casi dos años el digimundo cambio drásticamente, allí afuera es extremadamente peligroso y veo que ya lo han presenciado – agrego el pequeño Salamon mientras observaba de reojo al rubio inconsciente.

\- Si fue taichí quien nos salvó – respondio sora – Derroto a un Digimon de nivel Perfeccionado, incluso lanzo una bola de fuego ¿Cómo es eso posible? – pregunto mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Ustedes lo saben verdad – aseguro Mimi al notar la nerviosa sonrisa de todos los Digimon.

\- Sí, lo sabemos – aseguro Bukamon dando unos giros divertidos sobre su propio eje, al notar la mirada curiosa de ambas chica sobre él sonrió de medio lado – Pero no se lo diremos – comento aún más divertido por toda la situación.

\- Que, por que no – contesto exaltada Mimi mientras se levantaba de su lugar, no sin antes sostener a su compañera para que no callera al suelo.

\- Eso no nos corresponde a nosotros, respetamos la privacidad y decisiones de Taichí – respondió Patamon mientras volaba por encima de Yamato – Él salvo nuestras vidas y también las suyas, espero lo recuerden – ambas chicas se sorprendieron antes las duras palabras de tal tierno y pequeño Digimon.

\- Sora – llamo Yokomon – Han pasado tres largos años, solo denle tiempo al tiempo – pidió mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a su compañera.

\- Esta bien – respondió con un suspiro a sabiendas de que no lograría sacarles ningún tipo de información a los Digimon – Pero si el Digimundo se ha vuelto tan peligroso, porque Taichí se llevó a Veemon con el –

\- Veemon es diferente a nosotros – respondieron todos a la vez – Él puede luchar –

/

\- Veemon ya es suficiente – aviso el castaño recibiendo al vuelo un pez que fácilmente alcanzaba su tamaño, a paso tranquilo lo coloco al lado de otros tres peces de igual o menos tamaño – Oh este último es incluso más grande, has mejorado tu pesca – alago el moreno al pequeño Digimon azul que se acercaba corriendo hacia él.

\- Gracias Taichí – respondió quedamente al haber llegado a su lado.

\- Extrañas a Davis ¿Verdad? – pregunto mientras se sentaba en el césped y palmeaba el suelo frente a él.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunto el Digimon mientras aceptaba la silenciosa invitación y se sentaba frente al castaño.

\- No era difícil, que ellos hayan llegado te haría recordarlo… además has tenido una sonrisa melancólica desde que salimos - ante el pequeño sonrojo del Digimon por ser descubierto el castaño no pudo más que reír suavemente.

\- Ya no te rías – grito exasperado el Digimon.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó el castaño mientras ocultaba su sonrisa tras su puño – Pero sabes Veemon – susurro mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia atrás apoyándolos en el suelo y de igual forma estiba su cuello hacia atrás para mirar el cielo – Estoy seguro que Davis también te extraña a ti, puede que sea un cabezota y un distraído pero siempre se preocupa por los demás – aseguro mientras regresaba la vista hacia el Digimon.

\- En ese aspecto es igual a ti – respondió divertido el Digimon mientras asentía victorioso.

\- Si supongo que lo es – respondió en una media sonrisa mientras se levantaba del suelo y se golpeaba las ropas para despegar el polvo de ellas – ¿Qué te parece si regresamos? - pregunto mientras con un soga ataba a los peces y se los colgaba sobre la espalda – Pronto anochecerá y las **Patrullas Virus** comenzaran a merodear –

\- Taichi – llamo el Digimon mientras se colocaba a su lado – ¿Qué piensas hacer con los chicos? –

\- Los hare regresar. No se siquiera en que estaba pensando Azulongmon en traerlos aquí, ellos no están al nivel de esta guerra – respondió el castaño sin siquiera voltear a ver al pequeño Digimon mientras apretaba el puño – Ese dragón me las pagara – susurro.

\- Supongo que Azulongmon los envió por una razón – el pequeño Digimon suspiro ante el susurro del muchacho, sabía bien que el chico no odiaba a la bestia sagrada, pero no quiere decir que no se molestara ante los actos egoístas del Digimon supremo - ¿Qué harás cuando comiencen a preguntar? –

\- Solo me queda contestar sus dudas o aburrirme de que lo pregunten una vez tras otra – respondió Taichi sin darle mucha importancia.

\- Y que hay sobre… - el Digimon miro hacia el suelo dudoso de terminar su oración.

\- Ellos jamás deben saber sobre eso – respondió Taichi secamente. Veemon dio un pequeño respingo ante el súbito cambio de voz en el muchacho.

\- Yo… lo siento – respondió en un susurro el Digimon mientras agachaba la cabeza.

\- Démonos prisa, comienza a anochecer –

/

Suspiro suavemente al estar frente a la puerta de su guarida. Miro al pequeño Digimon buscando algún tipo de ayuda o apoyo, mas este solo levanto su pulgar, no era lo que esperaba pero ciertamente era algo. Podía pescar peces que duplicaban su tamaño con facilidad, derribar un árbol de un simple puñetazo, incluso pelear con Digimon de nivel Perfeccionado le era sencillo, pero jamás de los jamás era bueno respondiendo preguntas, se sentía como antaño antes de cada examen.

\- He regresado – anuncio en voz alta tras haber dado un paso dentro de aquel recibidor tan familiar para él. Se extrañó ante la falta de sus compañeros elegidos, más les resto importancia – Ten Veemon hazme un favor y guárdalos por mí, necesito una ducha – pidió pasándoles los enormes peces al Digimon que sin problemas los cargo sobre su hombro. Cruzo la estancia a grandes zancadas, pues quería llegar al baño antes de que alguien hiciera alguna pregunta, pero 2 figuras llamaron su atención – Biyomon Palmon –

\- Bienvenido taichí – saludaron ambos Digimon levantando uno de sus brazos.

\- Así que han vuelto a su etapa Entrenamiento, supongo que Gabumon también ha vuelto – comento buscando con la vista al susodicho pero desistió tras un par de segundos – Felicidades – mostro una pequeña sonrisa antes de encaminarse nuevamente hacia el baño.

\- Espera taichí el baño esta… -

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto mientras abría la puerta, más el sonido del agua caer llamo su atención dirigiendo su vista hacia el interior.

\- Kya, pervertido – grito la castaña intentando taparse sus atributos con las manos.

\- Hm – trago en seco mientras sentía sus mejillas arder, el agua corría por su blanca piel, sus cabellos húmedos pegándose a su cuerpo, el profundo rosa que teñía sus mejillas, su cara abochornada. Frente a él Mimi Tachikawa se encontraba total y completamente a su sola vista.

\- ¡No te quedes mirando, sal de aquí pervertido! – no sabía en qué momento la castaña se había movido para arrojarle un bote de champú o tal vez era acondicionador, no lo sabía. Solo sabía que estaba sentado en el piso con un suave dolor en la cabeza y la puerta frente a él había sido cerrada fuertemente.

\- Eso te ganas por no tocar antes de entrar – dirigió su mirada un tanto fastidiado hacia su derecha donde se encontró a quien él podía llamar su mejor amiga – Ven te ayudo – agrego mientras extendía su mano, intentando inútilmente ocultar una sonrisa por lo cómico de la situación. Taichi acepto la mano que le extendía Sora, mas no había nada de la situación que le hiciera pizca de gracia.

\- ¿Yamato ha despertado? – pregunto solo por simple curiosidad, mientras se sobaba su cabeza, el golpe del bote no había sido fuerte, pero le había dolido.

\- Si pero tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ha tomado una de las habitación para seguir descansando –

\- Esta bien – asintió mientras le daba la espalda a la pelirroja para encaminarse al otro baño de la estancia – Por cierto, no acostumbro a tocar porque antes gozaba de privacidad – comento antes de perderse tras la puerta.

\- No lo ha dicho con mala intención, pero ha dolido – susurro la pelirroja para sí misma mientras se desplomaba en el sillón más cercano.

/

El agua caliente golpeo de lleno contra su cuerpo, una leve sensación de relajación comenzó a recorrerlo, masajeo sus hombros con fuerza ya que desde hace rato los sentía tensos. Suspiro mientras dejaba que el agua recorra su cuerpo.

\- Mira que tener que usar el baño de los Digimon – se quejó, no le veía sentido. Era SU guarida, porque él tenía que usar ese baño y no ella, ella. Miro el blanco techo mientras volvía a ver esa imagen en su cabeza – La pequeña princesa ha crecido – dijo para sí mismo recordando que en su primera aventura había sucedido algo muy similar. Mostro una suave y corta sonrisa, pues ahora entendía la gracia que había visto Sora.

Estuvo durante varios minutos bajo la ducha, simplemente dejando que el agua relajara su cuerpo. Pero un repentino sonido de alarma le hiso despertar de sus pensamientos, rápidamente cerro el grifo y tomo una toalla. Tomo el pomo de la puerta pero inmediatamente se devolvió a vestirse, no quería ganarse otro bote en su cabeza.

Llego al recibidor donde ya todos los Digimon lo estaban esperando.

\- ¿Qué sucede, que es ese molesto ruido? – volteo levemente al escuchar voz de alguien, claramente molesta, allí su amigo rubio estaba parado tras el mientras se sostenía la cabeza – Taichi –

\- Al fin despiertas bella durmiente – comento con notable burla, sonrió triunfante al ver la cara de irritación del Ishida.

\- Al menos lo idiota lo conservas – Taichi solo soltó un pequeño "hm" ante el comentario de la pelirroja quien se había posicionado a su lado.

\- ¿Qué tenemos chicos? – pregunto acercándose a la pequeña mesilla del recibidor la cual ahora mostraba una pequeña pantalla en ella.

\- Es una **Patrulla Virus** , pero es algo inusualmente grande – aseguro Motimon.

\- Un grupo grande de patrulla virus, pero aun así eso no debería haber activado la alarma – Taichi observo detenidamente los pequeños puntos rojos mostrados en la pantalla – Un Perfeccionado – señalo un punto igual de pequeño pero de un color diferente – Supongo que iré por él – el castaño camino lentamente hacia la compuerta mientras se colocaba la capa que había tomado de uno de los sillones – Un momento – susurro girándose a mirar a todos los presentes - ¿Dónde está Tachikawa? –

\- Mimi ha salido hace unos momentos con Palmon corriendo tras ella – respondió tranquilamente el joven rubio. Todos los Digimon dirigieron su vista hacia el castaño que había avanzado velozmente hacia Yamato, tomándolo de la chaqueta en el proceso.

\- Me quieres decir porque no la detuviste, claramente dije que nadie debía abandonar el lugar – Pregunto con un tono de voz que se le notaba claramente molesto.

\- Taichi, Yamato estaba inconsciente en ese momento – Sora había tomado con fuerza uno de los brazos del castaño mientras le recriminaba ese hecho.

\- Veemon ven conmigo, ustedes no se muevan de aquí – ordeno el castaño girándose dispuesto a marcharse.

\- No lo creo, iremos contigo – Yamato había tomado la muñeca de Taichi para detener su andar. El castaño se giró para mirar a sus dos compañeros elegidos, observando sus miradas entendió que sería una discusión sin sentido.

\- Bien – respondió resignado echando a correr por el túnel junto a sus compañeros, ya en el ascensor metió la mano en su camiseta sacando un pequeño aparato que para los tres era demasiado familiar, un Digivice, el pequeño dispositivo mostros un pequeño mapa con cuatro puntos, tres de ellos en un mismo lugar y uno más alejado – Perfecto no está demasiado lejos. Una vez lleguemos a la superficie haz evolucionar a Gabumon, Birdramon es demasiado grande y le costara volar en el terreno – Las puertas se abrieron ante ellos.

\- Gabumon digievoluciona – pidió Yamato mientras su compañero comenzaba a brillar y ganar tamaño.

\- Gabumon digivols a Garurumon - el rubio se acercó a su compañero acariciando su gran hocico – Sigues siendo tan impresionante como recordaba – aseguro con una sonrisa de orgullo.

\- Gracias Yamato – respondió el Digimon mostrando una especie de sonrisa enseñando sus colmillos.

\- Cumplidos luego, súbanse a su lomo, por la dirección que seguía la patrulla virus se acercan a Tachikawa – el castaño espero pacientemente a que ambos elegidos y ambos Digimon estuvieran sobre el lomo de Garurumon.

\- ¿Tú no subes, taichí? – pregunto sora un poco extrañada.

\- No, yo puedo correr solo – respondió mientras sus pies brillaban suavemente, un par de segundos después sus botas de cuero habían sido reemplazadas por unas botas metálicas naranjas con pequeños detalles en plateados.

\- Ahora unas botas – susurro la pelirroja para sí misma.

\- Garurumon mantenme el paso, usa todo lo que tengas si es necesario – el castaño dio un potente salto agrietando unos centímetros el suelo donde había pisado, sus compañeros elegidos observaron sorprendidos como su amigo había saltado fácilmente una distancia de 20 metros llegando a unos de los arboles cercanos donde fácilmente se apoyó aun estando de lado y dio otro salto hacia otro árbol más adelante.

\- Sosténganse fuerte – pidió Garurumon echando a correr rápidamente tras el castaño.

\- Alguien me quiere explicar cómo rayos puede hacer eso – pregunto Yamato a nadie en particular tras haber salido de su asombro.

\- Yo podría ayudarte un poco – contesto Veemon sin quitar la vista del castaño, había algo en la mirada que este tenía mientras saltaba en el aire, que le causaba cierta sensación de comodidad.

\- Veemon harás que Taichi se enoje contigo – ambos elegidos miraron extrañados a Biyomon, pues ella jamás solía meterse en las conversaciones tan serias.

\- No te preocupes, no diré nada de mas – Yamato miro extrañado a Sora, pero noto que estaba en el mismo estado confundido que él, lo sabía porque ella se mordía el labio dudosa – Hace tres años cuando Taichi regreso al mundo digital solo acompañado de Agumon el Digimundo aún estaba en paz, pero las cuatro bestias sagradas presentían que el mal se acercaba. Durante todo un año hasta el día que estalló la guerra – Veemon suspiro un momento recordando aquel día – Él recibió entrenamiento de muchos Digimon que se especializan en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con armas, como Leomon o Knigtmon por eso él tiene habilidades superiores a la de ustedes –

\- Eso no es del todo cierto – mascullo Yamato, pues nadie se creería eso, ningún humano por mas entrenamiento que recibiera lograría lo que estaba viendo, había que ser demasiado idiota para creerse semejante mentira.

\- ¿Dónde está Agumon? – pregunto Sora rompiendo el pequeño silencio que se había formado. Los tres Digimon se mantuvieron en silencio, la pelirroja observo como su compañera apretaba con fuerza sus ojos.

Una explosión llamo la atención de todos, quienes dirigieron su vista hacia delante, a lo lejos podía observarse el humo alzarse en lo alto. Un sonido metálico les hiso enfocar la vista en el castaño quien había comenzado a acelerar el paso, perdiéndose de su vista casi en un instante.

/

Respiraba con agitación, ese ataque había estado muy cerca, de no ser por Palmon estaría muerta en ese momento, la pequeña Digimon había logrado alejarlas del ataque con ayuda de sus lianas.

\- Gracias Palmon, nos salvaste – suspiro por un segundo para calmarse y observo al Digimon de nivel Perfeccionado a unos metros de ellas, a él y a las decenas de Bakemon que había más a lo lejos.

\- Son bastante escurridizas – el Digimon de aspecto humanoide comenzó a caminar lentamente en su dirección – Pero no creo puedan esquivar mi siguiente ataque estando en el aire – aseguro mientras extendía uno de sus brazos a los lados. Mimi miro con horror que ciertamente tenía razón, Palmon las había salvado sujetando sus lianas a una rama cercana dejándolas suspendidas en el aire, a varios metros del suelo. Habían escapado del ataque, pero quedado en una posición totalmente desprotegidas.

\- Tranquila Mimi, no nos sucederá nada – aseguro Palmon sin quitar la vista de su enemigo.

\- Garra Culpable – los ojos de la castaña se ensancharon al observar el haz de energía en forma de garra acercarse hacia ellas. Cerro los ojos por un segundo mientras sentía su estómago revolverse y era sujetada por alguien desde su espalda y bajo sus rodillas. Escucho la explosión que produjo el ataque al colisionar con algo, pero el dolor nunca llego. Abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con una cabellera castaña.

\- Les dije no abandonaran la guarida – regaño el castaño con un claro deje de molestia en su voz, sentía claramente el cuerpo de la chica y el Digimon temblando en sus brazos, así que decidió dejar el regaño para más tarde – Y tu quien eres – pregunto observando al Digimon, era sumamente alto, con facilidad duplicaba su altura. Sus brazos también eran extremadamente largos, casi llegando al suelo; una botas negras de cuero con un par de pues en cada una, un pantalón negro con unos extraños adornos dorados, su pecho tenía unas esferas rojas incrustadas comenzando en su cintura y terminando en su hombro izquierdo, su cuerpo visible era de un color grisáceo, sus alas eran de un color carmesí sumamente extraño y su desproporcionada pequeña cabeza era cubierta por un casco.

\- Me llamo Neodevimon, aunque no creo alguien muerto necesite saberlo – respondió con fanfarronería mientras alzaba una de sus garras en su dirección, Taichi asintió para sí mismo, ahora entendí su parecido con Devimon, era su forma mejorada – Garra Culpable – Taichi observo como el haz de energía se acercaba a ellos así que rápidamente dio un salto por encima logrando caer al suelo aun sosteniendo a sus compañeras.

\- Taichi Mimi Palmon – Gritaron el resto del grupo llegaron a su lado. Garurumon comenzó a perder tamaño rápidamente hasta regresar a su forma de Gabumon.

\- Gabumon ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Yamato tras ponerse en pie, pues todos ellos seguían sobre el lobo cuándo perdió su evolución.

\- Solo estoy exhausto, Taichi es demasiado veloz para seguirle el paso – respondió el pequeño Digimon mientras recuperaba el aliento.

\- Eres más rápido de lo que pensaba Gabumon – aseguro Taichí mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho – ¿Qué me dices Veemon? – Pregunto el castaño mientras mostraba un pequeño colgante.

\- Eso es… el emblema del valor – comentaron algo sorprendidos los 3 elegidos al observar, aquel emblema que creían destruido por Apocalipmon.

\- Les recordare dos cosas chicos – aseguro el castaño con una sonrisa ladina – Los emblemas son nuestra mayor cualidad, esto es solo una representación material – comento moviendo de lado a lado el colgante en forma de sol naranja – Y segundo yo soy el elegido del valor, Veemon digievoluciona – pidió el castaño mientras el collar brillaba tenuemente.

\- Veemon armordigivol a Flamedramon –

* * *

He de admitir que este capitulo era mucho mas largo, al menos unas 800 palabras mas. Elimine una escena que no tenia mucho sentido y no influenciaba en nada en la historia, pero que seguramente la incluya en un futuro.

Ahora 2 preguntas para ustedes y espero me las respondan.

preferirian los nombres de las etapas en ingles o en latino. Ya saben, rookie, champion, ultimate, mega o novato, campeon, perfeccionado y mega. Para mi es lo mismo pero no me decido, asi que ustedes me diran.

y lo segundo es lo nombres de los digimon, bien sabran que algunos cambian en el doblaje latino, por ejemplo: Dukemon pasa a ser Gallatmon y hay muchos asi, pero independientemente si los prefieren en latino o no, NO usare el nombre de omnimon, usare el de Omegamon ¿Por que? por lo que representa el nombre.

Eso es todo, muchas gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

Si, lo sé, dije que subiría este cap la semana pasada, pero que puedo decir. He tenido poco tiempo y no me decidía por el final del capítulo, sin mentir lo escribí siete veces, siendo el que leerán el octavo. Ocho finales totalmente diferentes hasta que al fin me convencí a mí mismo que este era el bueno.

Aoi Black: pues si creo que ya te imaginaste un poco por donde ira todo. Pero si el final pasado te quedaste con las ganas, espero con este lo hagas más. Porque hasta yo me quede con las ganas de seguir escribiendo.

* * *

\- Veemon armordigivol a – Veemon comenzó a brillar mientras poco a poco comenzó a ganar tamaño superando a Taichi por unos cuantos centímetros, segundos después fue rodeado por el fuego – Flamedramon – el Digimon estiro sus brazos a los lados con fuerza dispersando todas las llamas en unos segundo, ahora sus pies, rodillas, pecho, manos y cabeza eran cubiertos por una armadura roja con los dibujos de unas llamas, mientras que las garras de sus pies y manos habían crecido en tamaño, en su cabeza había nacido un cuerno.

\- ¡¿Flamedramon?! – gritaron los 3 jóvenes a la vez – Eso es imposible, Daisuke no está aquí –

\- Se los dije, yo soy el elegido del valor – respondió Taichi mientras se posicionaba a un lado de Flamedramon, a la cabeza del grupo – Ahora déjennos esto a nosotros, disfruten del espectáculo – agrego con altanería mientras los miraba por unos segundos, agacho brevemente su cabeza mientras giraba hacia su oponente – Flamedramon déjame al grandote – pidió mientras caminaban lentamente encarando a los Digimon virus.

\- Siempre te llevas toda la diversión Taichi – respondió el Digimon mientras inflaba su pecho.

\- Te equivocas, no es eso –

\- Lo sé, parece mucho más fuerte que un Perfeccionado normal –

\- Así que también lo notaste – Taichi estiro su mano mientras un pequeño haz de luz aparecía y se estiraba tomando la forma de una espada – Antes de que empecemos, me gustaría preguntarte algo ¿Por qué estás aquí? – pregunto mientras señalaba con su espada al ángel caído.

\- Supongo que no está mal cumplir la petición de alguien que estará muerto en unos minutos – respondió con una gran arrogancia mientras mostraba su palma abierta – Mis superiores me ordenaron investigar el lugar cuando uno de los miembros de reconocimiento no regreso, supongo que me toco el premio gordo, Dark Knigth – agrego antes de desplegar sus alas y de una fuerte aleteo se propulso en dirección hacia el moreno.

\- Ya veo – susurro al aire con aire despreocupado – Gracias por la información – agrego mientras colocaba su espada de manera horizontal y de un pequeño salto hacia delante choco deteniendo la garra del Digimon – Flamedramon termina cuanto antes – pidió el castaño comenzando a forcejear su espada contra la garra del Digimon quien no parecía estar haciendo esfuerzo alguno – mmm – dio un pequeño brinco hacia atrás cuando Neodevimon intento apuñalar su estómago con su mano libre mientras aún se encontraba en el aire desvió por un segundo su vista viendo como el Digimon de fuego acababa rápidamente con los Bakemon uno tras otro.

\- Para ser un humano eres increíblemente hábil – alago el Digimon del tipo ángel caído mientras tomaba una posición más relajada – Pero en el aire eres vulnerable – cruzo sus brazos en forma de X mientras las uñas de sus manos tomaban una tonalidad roja brillante – Garra Culpable – desplego sus brazos hacia los lados enviando dos haz de luz roja.

Taichi mientras aún estaba en el aire estiro su brazo izquierdo mientras un pequeño brillo de luz comenzaba a tomar la forma de una pequeña esfera de llamas que rápidamente comenzó a ganar tamaño – Gaia Force – unos pocos metros antes de que los haz de energía llegaran a él lanzo la esfera de fuego en su dirección, inmediatamente se cubrió con sus brazos el rostro. La colisión de las energías ocasiono una pequeña explosión que provoco una cortina de humo. Neodevimon se giró mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia los tres elegidos restantes, Yamato apretó los dientes mientras se posicionaba frente a las chicas; Mimi llevo sus manos al pecho mientras las apretaba con fuerza y Sora se ocultaba tras la espalda del rubio, ambas totalmente aterradas.

Yamato apretó los puños con fuerza cuando el Digimon frente a ellos comenzó a reír suavemente, como si se burlara de ellos, no, definitivamente se burlaba de ellos y entendía en cierta forma porque; Mimi y Sora estaban totalmente aterradas lo que las incapacitaba para luchar, y aunque él también lo estaba, aún tenía el suficiente valor para pelear pero Gabumon estaba agotado, brillante idea la de su amigo – Mega Tornado – Yamato abrió sus ojos impresionado cuando un pequeño tornado de fuego comenzó a descender a gran velocidad sobre Neodevimon, quien solo se movió unos centímetros hacia la derecha esquivando perfectamente el ataque, incrustada en el suelo se encontraba una bella espada europea. Yamato alzo unos centímetros su vista al igual que el Digimon virus hacia el punto donde se había dado la colisión de ataques anteriormente, allí Taichí caía lentamente sin ningún daño visible, al tocar tierra el castaño tosió un poco expulsando de su garganta el polvo de la explosión – Neodevimon me gustaría pedirte que no asustes a nuestros espectadores, les dije disfrutaran de nuestro espectáculo y preferiría que lo hagan en paz – pidió el castaño mientras mostraba su brillante sonrisa, pero los tres elegidos notaron algo claro en esa sonrisa; se estaba burlando del Digimon.

\- Grandes palabras para alguien que ha arrojado su arma – respondió el Digimon mientras se dirigía nuevamente hacia Taichi mientras sus garras brillaban.

\- Usara nuevamente ese ataque pero Taichi ya lo ha esquivado varias veces – analizo la pelirroja mientras suspiraba con tranquilidad sintiendo que el aire volvía a sus pulmones.

\- Hay algo diferente esta vez – susurro la castaña mientras veía con preocupación la escena.

\- Si, lo hay – los Digimon junto a los elegidos giraron su vista hacia Flamedramon quien se había posicionado a su lado.

\- Flamedramon, siento decirlo, pero me había olvidado de ti – comento el rubio, y aunque los demás no lo admitieran también lo habían hecho, el pánico los había invadido a todos y habían olvidado que aún había alguien en su grupo que podía luchar aparte de taichí.

\- No te preocupes. Solo no quiten su vista, Taichí les pidió que observaran y lo ha hecho por algo –

\- Garra culpable – todos volvieron su vista hacia la batalla, pero Neodevimon había desaparecido de su posición, abrieron los orbes con horror al notar su posición, justo a la espalda de su amigo castaño. Taichi giro su cuerpo rápidamente mientras se formaba un pequeño haz de luz en su mano, los brazos del Digimon cayeron con gran velocidad.

Un nuevo haz de luz y unos segundo después una enorme explosión que resonó en todo el bosque. Mimi cayó sobre sus rodillas al piso, mientras que Sora se tapaba los labios con las manos ahogando un grito de horror, pero el rubio del grupo solo mantuvo sus ojos en el lugar de la colisión, una figura salió desde el polvo que se había formado mientras extendía sus alas dándoles la espalda al grupo.

\- Recuerdan que Neodevimon llamo a Taichi Dark Knight – pregunto Veemon al aire sin esperar respuesta de nadie.

Un sonido sordo de metal y la disipación del polvo en un cerrar de ojos llamo la atención de los elegidos.

\- Tu también me lo preguntaste Sora, cuando me contaste que los ataco un Phantomon me preguntaste sobre ese apodo – agrego Biyomon sin quitar la vista del ahora visible castaño, había clavado una nueva espada en el suelo creando una honda de viento habiendo logrado disipar el polvo, pero aún se mantenía en la misma posición con una de sus rodillas en el suelo mientras la otra pierna la tenía flexionada cubriéndose con uno de sus brazos el rostro.

Lentamente el castaño se puso de pie, su chaqueta negra estaba totalmente arruinada, mientras que su pantalón tenía varios cortes pequeños en toda su extensión; el castaño aun estando de espaldas a Deodevimon y el grupo tomo los restos de lo que conformaban su chaqueta y se los arranco, mostrando que llevaba, además sus típicos guantes negros sin dedos, unas vendas debajo de estos que llegaban hasta el término de su antebrazo; vendas, que presentaban unas pequeñas manchas rojas recientes; también llevaba una camiseta blanca sin mangas que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros.

\- ¿Qué es eso en su hombro? ¿Un tatuaje? – pregunto la castaña a los demás señalando el hombro derecho del chico, donde había un pequeño dibujo de un sol, exactamente igual al emblema del valor.

\- Su apodo – llamo la atención de todos la pequeña Digimon planta – Se divide en dos partes, Knight es el rango de Taichi de nuestro lado del ejercito –

\- Su emblema tiene la forma de un sol por una razón, que sucede cuando se produce un eclipse solar – pregunto Veemon al resto de los elegidos.

\- El sol es negro – respondió Yamato mientras apretaba los dientes, comenzaba a comprender esa sensación de terror que le estaba dando al observar al castaño en ese preciso momento.

\- No lo entiendo ¿Estás diciendo que Taichi es malvado? – pregunto Sora sin entender realmente a que se referían los Digimon, mientras que a su lado Mimi retrocedió un paso ante un recuerdo de su primer viaje.

\- Skullgreymon – solo fue un suave susurro que había escapado de sus labios, pero perfectamente oído por todos los demás quienes se volvieron a verla impresionados, también recordando el terror que les había causado dicho Digimon.

\- No exactamente – respondió Veemon quien había oído claramente el susurro, pero no se había girado a ver a la chica – Pero la idea es correcta, Skullgreymon nació del eclipse del emblema del valor; observen con atención – pidió el pequeño dinosaurio señalando el hombro del castaño donde el dibujo del sol comenzaba a perder las aspas convirtiéndose solo en 3 círculos uno más pequeño que el otro – Dark Knight –

Taichi estiro su brazo mientras que un circulo de luz aparecía alrededor de su mano, el brillo desapareció en una pequeña explosión mostrando una cadenas negra con una esfera metálica en la punta – Este es una pequeño regalito de tu amigo – dijo mientras hacía girar la cadena a gran velocidad, en un pestañeo había lanzado la esfera en dirección a Neodevimon quien solo se hiso a un lado.

\- Un ataque tan lento no me dará –

\- Yo no te apuntaba a ti – respondió llamando la atención de los presentes quien siguieron con su vista la dirección de la cadena, que se había enrollado alrededor del mango de la primer espada que Taichí había arrojado – Saben yo no soy un espadachín – comento mientras daba un fuerte jalón a la cadena logrando que la espada se desenterrara y volara por los aires en su dirección – Soy un dualista – agrego mientras hacía desaparecer la cadena y con una leve inclinación de cuerpo tomo el mango de la espada que se encontraba a su lado – No me pierdas de vista - dijo mientras tomaba la otra espada al levantar el brazo para atraparla en el aire, apoyo su primer espada sobre su hombro mientras que la otra aun apuntaba al piso – Porque esto acaba aquí – en todo momento desde la disipación del polvo Taichi había mantenido su vista baja, pero ahora que había levantado su vista podían apreciar un pequeño hilo de sangre que descendía desde su frente pasando por un lado de su ojo izquierdo. Pero los elegidos no estaban impresionados por la pequeña herida, sino por sus ojos, ciertamente desde que llegaron habían notado que sus orbes ya no poseían ese brillo de amor hacia la aventura e incluso las travesuras, se habían dado cuenta que con el pasar de los años sus ojos se habían vuelto opacos casi con un brillo inexistente, pero ahora era incluso peor, sus pupilas eran totalmente opacas, no había ningún tipo de brillo en ellos, era como si mirasen a la oscuridad de una habitación totalmente negra e inexistente de luz; pero había algo más en ellos, sed de sangre.

\- Eso no cambiara nad… - Neodevimon corto sus palabras al notar el súbito cambio de velocidad del castaño, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba justo frente suyo.

\- Decías – pregunto el castaño dando un rápido giro mientras colocaba sus espadas en forma horizontal logrando hacer dos leves cortes a la altura del estómago y el pecho del Digimon. Neodevimon alcanzo a observar que ahora su oponente poseía unos guantes metálicos en ambos brazos, pero que solo llegaban a la mitad de sus antebrazos, rápidamente expandió sus alas y de un único pero fuerte aleteo se elevó en el aire.

\- Garra Paralizadora – sus garras chirriaron mostrando en ellas unos pequeños destellos de electricidad, cuidadosamente apunto hacia el castaño que lo miraba impaciente desde el suelo. Un nuevo aleteo y había salido propulsado hacia el suelo.

Unos segundos antes del impacto el castaño dio un pequeño brinco hacia atrás casi sin despegarse del suelo pero alejándose del peligro. La espada en su mano derecha comenzó a brillar de una tonalidad naranja – Mega Tornado – susurro el castaño lanzando la espada con toda su fuerza inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante, mientras que con la punta de sus dedos hacia girar la espada. A medida que la espada avanzaba el giro se hacía más y más rápido asemejándose en apariencia a un tornado naranja mientras seguía su trayectoria. Neodevimon disipo el polvo que había producido su ataque contra el suelo al abrir sus alas, pero solo observo como un ataque estaba apenas a centímetros de él. Un alarido de dolor retumbo en los oídos de todos mientras que en el rostro de Taichi se formaba una sonrisa ladina al observar el, ahora inexistente, brazo de su oponente, su ataque había logrado su cometido arrancar por completo uno de sus brazos. Sin darle tiempo a siquiera pensar el castaño hiso brillar nuevamente su espada restante.

\- Eso no funcionara dos veces – dijo el Digimon mientras se alzaba en el aire y sus alas se extendían totalmente y se tornaban de una tonalidad negra – Dolor profundo – un fuerte viento de color negro salió expulsado al batir sus alas en dirección al castaño.

\- ¿Por qué tan seguro? – pregunto Taichi mientras flexionaba levemente sus piernas y en un parpadear había desaparecido de la vista de nueva cuenta – Mega tornado – los elegidos dirigieron su vista hacia el lugar de origen de la voz de su compañero, allí a solo unos metros de ellos se encontraba el castaño lanzando su ataque, dio un giro mientras tomaba su otra espada, ahora notaban que Taichi había recorrido todo el campo de batalla solo para tomar su espada. Neodevimon aun estando en el aire y de espaldas al ataque no tuvo el suficiente tiempo de reaccionar y un nuevo alarido de dolor escapo de sus labios, pero esta vez había sido una de sus alas la que había sido atravesada de lado a lado, ahora el Digimon lo comprendía, mostrar tan descaradamente su segundo ataque era una trampa y él había caído en ella. Primero había sido uno de sus brazos, logrando así, reducir su potencia de ataque a la mitad, si no había logrado matar al mocoso usando ambos brazos, con uno le sería imposible. La trampa, lo quería en el aire y él había caído redondo, ahora con una de sus alas atravesadas no podría mantener el ritmo de velocidades y mucho menos aun lograr escapar; lentamente comenzó a descender su ventaja de vuelo ahora le era inútil – Algunas últimas palabras – pregunto el castaño caminando lentamente en dirección a Neodevimon mientras hacía chasquear los dedos de su mano izquierda observando de reojo que la espada de su último ataque desapareciera correctamente.

\- Te daré una advertencia – susurro el Digimon una vez tuvo al chico frente a él – Ten cuidado con aquel que ríe y hace reír, témele al arlequín – agrego mientras se posicionaba de rodillas y agachaba su cabeza, demostrando que estaba totalmente derrotado.

\- Una adivinanza, la tendré en cuenta – respondió el castaño alzando su espada sobre su cabeza, la tomo con ambas manos mientras esta relucía suavemente – Dramon Killer – susurro mientras daba un rápido corte en diagonal, cortando toda la extensión de su pecho comenzando en el hombro y terminando en la cintura; un corte rápido y limpio. Neodevimon alzo su vista al cielo, el dolor inundo todo su cuerpo, pero esta vez no hubo un grito de dolor, solo su cuerpo desapareciendo poco a poco en pequeñas partículas. Taichi estiro su mano izquierda mientras sostenía su pequeño Digivice apuntando hacia las partículas, o mejor dicho a los datos sin forma que alguna vez habían sido Neodevimon; los datos poco a poco fueron agrupándose comenzando a formar una esfera de luz blanca, la cual fue absorbida por el Digivice.

Taichi se giró hacia el grupo de espectadores mientras levantaba la palma de su mano – ¿Ahora lo entienden? – pregunto elevando el tono de su voz a medida que agachaba su cabeza. Se mantuvo en silencio a la espera de una respuesta mientras sus compañeros lo miraban extrañados.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto el rubio exponiendo la duda general del grupo; tanto de humanos como de Digimon.

\- ¡He dicho que si lo entienden! – grito elevando su tono de voz al máximo mientras daba un paso al frente, todo esto sin levantar aun su vista. Cerró los dedos de su mano alzada formando un puño, un segundo después volvió a abrir sus dedos; pero esta vez, había algo diferente. Una pequeña esfera de fuego no más grande que su palma – Ustedes no pertenecen aquí, regresen a su mundo – si bien su tono de voz había vuelto a ser el normal, los elegidos sintieron un escalofrió ante sus palabras y el aire frio que les transmitían estas mismas.

\- Que te pasa Taichi, tu no eras así – pregunto Sora dando un paso hacia el frente, mientras llevaba sus manos al pecho.

\- Acaso no lo entienden – pregunto el castaño mientras se acercaba a paso lento y aunque él no los viera sabía que tenían miedo, podía oír claramente como temblaban –Ya no son necesarios aquí – susurro suavemente mientras bajaba su mano a la altura de la cintura y en un suave movimiento arrojaba la esfera de fuego en su dirección.

\- ¿¡Que rayos haces Taichi!? – pregunto Flamedramon con un tono que delataba estaba furioso, mientras se posicionaba delante de los jóvenes y de un puñetazo envuelto en fuego había logrado dispersar el ataque del castaño.

\- No te metas – ordeno el joven mientras el collar en su pecho brillaba suavemente, obligando al Digimon a volver a su etapa de crecimiento siendo nuevamente el pequeño dinosaurio humanoide de siempre.

\- (¿Hasta dónde piensas llevar esto?) – se preguntó internamente Veemon mientras apretaba los dientes.

\- Ya basta Yagami – ninguno de los presentes había notado el momento en que el joven rubio del grupo se había plantado frente al castaño – ¡Ya cállate! – grito en un arranque de ira mientras levantaba su puño – ¡Me tienes harto! – agrego al momento de conectarle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla.

\- Yagami, eh – susurro Taichi quien ante el golpe había sido obligado a girar su rostro – Realmente estas molesto, solo me llamas así cuando lo estás – aseguro mientras volvía su vista hacia el rubio.

\- Deja de comportarte como un idiota, no sé a qué estás jugando, pero ya basta – Yamato había tomado a Taichi de su camiseta mientras lo acercaba a él; apretando aún más, de ser posible, sus dientes.

\- Y tu deja de hablarme – le respondió mientras colocaba su rostro a un lado del rubio – Como si me conocieras a la perfección – agrego pero esta vez había sido un susurro al oído, Yamato lo miro de reojo solo observando una sonrisa ladina. Taichi cerró su puño y con un rápido movimiento golpeo su abdomen; logrando, no solo que lo soltara, sino también obligarlo a caer de rodillas por falta de aire.

\- Yamato – Sora que hasta ese momento se había mantenido a la expectativa de la charla, viendo al chico caer de rodillas, instintivamente corrió a su lado asegurándose que estuviera bien. Levanto su vista solo encontrándose con los orbes chocolates de su mejor amigo y líder observándola con frialdad.

\- Por si no les ha quedado claro, volveré a repetírselos. Ustedes no pertenecen a esta mundo, no es su batalla, así que lárguense – comenzó a caminar pasando a un lado del rubio y la pelirroja quienes los observaron de reojo con clara impotencia, los estaba tratando como basura de la cual podía deshacerse cuando quisiera. Al llegar frente a la castaña la miro directo a los ojos por un segundo y pudo notar claramente que esta le temía, podía notarlo claramente, después de todo era una digna poseedora de la pureza, era mejor así – Solo váyanse, por favor – susurro solo para sí.

 **/**

No tenía idea durante cuánto tiempo había caminado, pero suponía que ya eran unas cuantas horas, después de todo tenía dos claros indicios de ello. Los tenues rayos de sol que lograban colarse entre las copas de los árboles, sumado al cansancio que poseía en sus piernas le indicaban que había caminado durante varias horas sin un rumbo fijo. Simplemente quería estar solo.

Con el cansancio de su cuerpo llegando al máximo y la increíble pesadez que sentía en sus pies decidió que ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos; se recostó en el árbol más cercano mientras se quitaba la bandana que mantenía su cabello en su debida posición.

\- Mi cabello ha vuelto a crecer – se señaló a sí mismo al darse cuenta que sin su banda el cabello le tapaba sus ojos, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero en la batallas seria molesto así que debería cortárselo pronto. Dio un largo y sonoro bostezo mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás – Mi tiempo con la armadura War no ha mejorado en lo absoluto – suspiro con cansancio puesto que ya era la segunda o tercera vez que usaba su armadura en ese día, sin tomar un debido descanso.

\- ¿Qué es la armadura War? –

\- Bueno, veras las armadura War es… - el castaño corto sus palabras al caer en cuenta del pequeño detalle, de que aquello no había sido su imaginación. Lentamente levanto la vista mientras apartaba sus cabellos para ver a la dueña de aquella suave voz. La observo detenidamente por primera vez desde que habían llegado, su piel seguía siendo tan blanca como siempre o al menos tal como él la recordaba, su cabello largo y, nuevamente, castaño era solo sostenido por una bincha y sus ojos, esos ojos mieles tan claros y transparentes. Desde que había logrado volver a reunir el grupo en su primera aventura había notado que los ojos de Mimi siempre reflejaban lo que ella sentía, por eso le extrañaba que ella lo mirara de esa forma, con una genuina curiosidad.

\- Hola – saludo la chica mientras levantaba su mano, sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos, sacudió levente su cabeza para reaccionar totalmente.

\- ¿Qué quieres Tachikawa? – pregunto sin rodeos, sorprendiéndose incluso a si mismo del tono tan cortante que había logrado.

\- Solo charlar – respondió la castaña con una sonrisa, una suave y sincera sonrisa - ¿Puedo? – pregunto haciendo un ademan de sentarse junto a él; Taichi se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos y por lo que la chica noto, lo estaba pensando. Finalmente el castaño se hiso a un lado dándole un espacio para que tomara asiento.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste? – pregunto el castaño observándola de reojo, pero al escuchar un risita suave de parte de ella, alzo una ceja prestándole más atención.

\- De la misma forma que tú a mi – respondió la chica mientras que del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacaba su Digivice mostrándoselo – Gracias por salvarme – susurro notablemente apenada mientras un suave tono rosa se acentuaba en sus mejillas. Taichi rio internamente ante esa imagen, a fin de cuentas la pureza de la chica no tenía limites, incluso llegándose a avergonzar por esas simples palabras.

\- ¿Por qué me seguiste? – pregunto el castaño sin importarle siquiera en responder su agradecimiento. Había caminado tanto tiempo queriendo alejarse de todos y allí estaba ella, sentada junto a él, no le hacía gracia.

\- Te lo dije antes, solo quiero charlar – respondió inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, puesto que pensaba que el castaño seguía siendo tan distraído como siempre.

\- No me refiero a eso, lo que quiero decir es… que buscas de mi – se aclaró el chico mientras se ponía de pie y encaraba a la castaña de frente.

\- No lo sé – respondió ella cerrando sus ojos y negando con la cabeza.

\- Mírame – pidió el chico pero ella volvió a negar, Taichi chasqueo su lengua un poco fastidiado, él siempre había disfrutado de fastidiar a la chica, pero el karma a veces jugaba bien sus cartas puesto que ahora era él quien estaba fastidiado.

( _ **Les recomiendo escuchar esto mientras leen de aquí en adelante, les hará entrar en ambiente, repítanla de ser necesario hasta el final del capítulo: /150Xu2bHWqY)**_

\- Sabes – susurro ella llamando toda su atención – Extraño tus ojos – Taichi alzo una ceja ante ese comentario, ¿A qué se refería con que extrañaba sus ojos? Realmente no lo entendía y estaba a punto de preguntar pero noto que ella no había terminado – De entre todos los chicos tu siempre tuviste una mirada diferente y de alguna manera especial – Mimi le estiro su mano dando a entender que le ayudara a ponerse de pie, ni lento ni perezoso él le extendió la suya, notando que ella aun le esquivaba la mirada – Siempre me han dicho que mis ojos reflejan cada uno de mis sentimientos, pero los tuyos eran igual – el joven sonrió de medio lado concordando que parte de esa oración era totalmente cierta – Siempre que algo sucedía tú eras el primero en encarar la situación después de todo tu emblema es el valor; pero no era tu actitud temeraria la que nos incitaba a seguir adelante, era ese brillo en tus ojos lo que lo hacía – un sonoro suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras daba unos pasos hacia delante dándole la espalda – Siempre tenías ese brillo en tus ojos que nos decía que todo estaría bien, que tú nos protegerías, que nada malo pasaría – volvió a suspirar tratando de quitarse ese nudo en su garganta, pero el que él estuviera mirando fijamente su espalda no ayudaba en nada, no podía verlo pero sentía esa penetrante mirada sobre ella – Sé que han sido más de tres largos años desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero sabes… - corto sus palabras mientras giraba para encararlo y por un segundo creyó ver esa mirada que siempre le dedicaba cada vez que ella lloraba asustada en su primera aventura, se quitó las pequeñas lagrimas con el dorso de su manga, no dejaría que la viera llorar, no de nuevo – Tenía la esperanza de que aun fueras ese chico ruidoso y amante de la aventura de siempre –

\- Tachikawa – le llamo él pero ella simplemente negó moviendo suavemente su cabeza, estaba segura que nuevamente le pediría que le mirara, pero no quería hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? – pregunto dando un paso hacia él pero aun evitando su mirada, solo un poco más - ¿Qué tan malo es? – volvió a preguntar dando otro paso - ¿Qué le paso a ese brillo? – pregunto finalmente viéndolo directo a esos orbes chocolates, pero se desilusiono enormemente al ver esos ojos opacos, ya no reflejaban nada, no transmitían ningún tipo de sentimiento. No, la verdad si lo hacían, soledad – Taichi – susurro tras haber transcurrido unos largos segundos, que para ella parecían horas. Se giró dándole la espalda nuevamente y comenzó a caminar, después de todo él no diría nada, él ya no era Taichi Yagami, no el que ellos conocían.

Se quedó estático en su lugar viéndola girar sobre su eje y comenzar a alejarse de él. Al fin podría estar solo; trago amargamente, ¿Por qué ese pensamiento le hacía sentir mal? No, la verdad si lo sabía, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió dejando atoradas aquellas palabras en su garganta, no podía. No, mejor dicho, no debía detenerla. Era mejor de esa forma, ella y los demás se alejarían, regresarían a su mundo y él… él volvería a estar solo.

\- Espera – antes de darse cuenta de sus acciones ya tenía a la castaña sujetada de la muñeca evitando que se alejara – No te vayas – susurro suavemente casi sonando como un ruego.

\- Taichi – susurro ella girándose lentamente. Sus palabras habían sonado tan frágiles que sentía el muchacho frente a ella podría quebrarse en cualquier segundo. Posiciono su mano en su rostro y con toda la delicadeza que poseía le obligo a que le mirase; sus ojos seguían siendo opacos, pero había algo en ellos que le hiso temblar, reflejaban miedo – No te pediré que me lo cuentes, solo no intentes alejarnos – susurro mientras que rodeaba con sus brazos al muchacho a la altura de su cintura, dejo descansar su cabeza en su hombro mientras lo apretaba suavemente. No quería ver a su líder de esa forma, su líder era el chico más valiente que ella conocía y verlo de esa forma, le dolía; tal vez no era demasiado pero esperaba que de esa forma él se sintiera mejor – Confía en nosotros, confía en mi -

\- No, deben marcharse – sintió como los brazos a su alrededor se cerraban con más fuerza y ella negaba con euforia; comprendía a la chica, ella se sentía de la misma manera que él hace tres años, sentía que no eran necesarios, pero de esa forma era perfecto.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no somos amigos? – pregunto Mimi y él la sujeto de los hombres y con más brusquedad de la que realmente quería ejercer logro separarla unos centímetros sin romper el abrazo que ella le brindaba.

\- Te equivocas, es porque somos amigos que deben irse – respondió suavemente, dándose por vencido. Sabía que luego se arrepentiría de eso, pero estaba cansado de luchar, luchar contra sí mismo y las ganas de abrazarlos a cada uno de ellos. Se reprimía mentalmente por ser tan débil, pero la calidez que le transmitía la chica finalmente estaba atravesando la barrera que él mismo había puesto frente a ellos. Se mordió el labio notando que todo su esfuerzo en las últimas horas se estaba esfumando en segundos, como es que ella podía dejarlo tan expuesto. Sus brazos viajaron titubeantes rodeando a la chica sobre los hombros. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué simplemente no podían irse? Se preguntó una y otra vez ¿Por qué no pueden dejarlo solo? Todas las preguntas se acumulaban en su cabeza ¿Por qué quiero que estén aquí? Sin importar la cantidad de preguntas que se hiciera solo tenía una respuesta – Es porque son mis amigos, váyanse, por favor – susurro enterrando su rostro en el hueco que dejaban el cuello y el hombro de la muchacha.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto la castaña separándose unos centímetros de él preguntándose porque los quería lejos – Mírame por favor – pidió ella sintiendo como él se tensaba ante su petición. Espero pacientemente a que le respondiera pero contrario a una negación, lentamente el retiro su rostro de su hombro mirándola directamente a sus ojos, dio un pequeño saltito al observarlo con atención; no podía ser verdad, él estaba llorando.

Taichi intento desviar la mirada huyendo de esos mieles que lo observaban con tanta atención, volvió a oír como su nombre salía de los labios de esa chica que estaba derrumbando cada una de sus barreras. Trago duro intentando deshacerse del nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta, le dificultaba mucho la respiración. La observo nuevamente directo a sus ojos ¿Preocupación? Acaso era su imaginación, no ella definitivamente estaba preocupada y sus ojos lo reflejaban; era definitivo, se arrepentiría de sus palabras, pero su mirada lo instaba a confiar en ella – No quiero perder a nadie más… Por favor, váyanse – había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había pedido eso, pero ella seguía allí ¿Por qué lo hacía? – No quiero ver morir a mis amigos… No otra vez… Por favor – susurro sintiendo como todas sus fuerzas se desvanecían, ya no podía aguantar más el peso de sus piernas dejándose caer de rodillas. Sintió los finos y suaves brazos de Mimi rodear su cuello mientras apoyaba sus manos en su nuca y lo guiaba delicadamente hacia su pecho, escucho los latidos de su corazón y fue entonces que su última barrera se quebró en miles de pedazos y él se quebró junto con ella. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, pero esta vez no las detendría, esta vez se permitiría ser débil y llorar en sus brazos.

Mimi, ahora lo entendía todo. No sabía en qué momento había abrazado a Taichi pero no lo soltaría por nada del mundo, no podía ni siquiera imaginarse el dolor por el que el muchacho estuvo pasando todo ese tiempo – Llora cuanto gustes Taichi – susurro delicadamente mientras intentaba transmitirle que en sus brazos estaría seguro. Escuchar el suave llanto de su líder la destrozaba por dentro, jamás creyó que un chico tan fuerte y valiente podía quebrarse de esa forma. Pero eso no le importaba, solo quería que su dolor se fuera, aunque fuera solo un momento – No me moveré de aquí, me quedare a tu lado – le susurró al oído mientras las lágrimas también la invadían a ella, el dolor que sentía el castaño era simplemente incompresible y se sentía impotente, solo pudiendo brindarle un refugio en sus brazos – Jamás te abandonare –

Taichi todo ese tiempo se había mantenido estático mientras dejaba salir sus lágrimas, pero esas suaves palabras dieron paso al detonante; se aferró con fuerza a ella abrazándola mientras su llanto se volvía más fuerte – ¡AGUMON! -

* * *

Solo pediré una cosa. Por favor no me matéis.


	5. Chapter 5

¿Qué decir? Aparte que ha costado horrores, he venido posponiendo y posponiendo la conclusión del capítulo, véase la parte final. Tenía mis dudas sobre la interacción correcta de los personajes, la personalidad que le di a Taichi y cómo lograr que se vaya abriendo a los demás, las típicas escenas cliché; unas cuantas dudas. Además que he tenido a un par de toca pelotas que intentan "obligarme" a cambiar el rumbo de mi historia.

A ver, sé que leerán esto par de… Es MI historia, no la cambiare y si Agumon se murió y así se va a quedar. Punto, les gusta bien sino pues hay más historias en fanfiction.

Aclarado esto… tras dudas y dudas retrase muchísimo el capítulo e incluso estaba frustrándome hasta ayer que una de mis alumnas me ha dicho: "Es tu historia, el primero a quien debes satisfacer es a ti mismo" y luego ha agregado "Deja a tu mente correr libre. Plasma tus pensamientos e ideas, todos somos capaces de sorprender al mundo, solo se tú mismo"  
Les comparto sus palabras porque si alguno tiene dudas al momento de escribir, espero también les ayude.

AoiBlack: Si supongo era bastante predecible lo que sucedía, pero dime ¿Has visto llegar lo que leerás?

FireAkai15: Lo sé, es muy triste. De solo pensar en que podría suceder me entra el sentimiento.

Sasuhina1983: Creo haber dicho en el capítulo anterior que sí, que la pareja principal seria Michi, es que los adoro.

Ale: Si me matas te quedas sin historia, sin admin y sin grupo. Solo quería que lo supieras :p

: Querías golpear a mi Taichi o al de Tri. No te preocupes, yo también tuve mis conflictos al ver el nuevo Tai, quiero creer es parte de la madurez que intentan transmitir porque si no… correrá sangre.

An scrawl: Muchas gracias a ti por leer y la paciencia, que hoy en día es una gran virtud.

Techi-05: Pues a partir de mañana estaré de vacaciones durante dos semanitas, eso quiere decir, cero pc para poder escribir. Así que calculo un mínimo de tres semanas y media para el sexto capítulo. Espero sea menos.

Treeofsakuras: El genio de la lámpara Kaitres ha escuchado tu deseo y te lo ha concedido, más Michi ¿Por qué? Porque sí.

Zodiaco: Si el anterior te dejo con ganas de más, este será aún mejor, o eso espero.

/

Se levantó estirándose con pereza llevando sus manos al cielo. Exhalo con fuerza observando a la chica que se encontraba cómodamente durmiendo en la hierba ¿Cuánto tiempo había llorado en su pecho? Intento hacer un cálculo mental pero desistió tras unos segundos, intentar adivinar algo como eso era, no solo imposible sino que también inútil; pero sabía que había sido bastante tiempo. Lo suficiente para haber llorado a tal punto, que no solo había empapado la camiseta de la chica, sino que al final solo eran unos gemidos de agonía, ya no poseía lágrimas que derramar, no por haber expulsado toda su tristeza, sino porque sus lagrimales estaban secos.

Se alejó unos cuantos metros arrastrando sus pies – Maldición – se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras le daba un puñetazo al árbol que tenía frente a él. El sabor metálico inundo sus papilas gustativas y solo provoco que apretar los dientes más fuertes, logrando que su labio sangrara aún más. Golpeo repetidas veces el árbol hasta saciar su ira, miro su puño sin rastro de arrepentimiento, ver sangrar sus nudillos no le molestaba en absoluto, incluso podría decir que de alguna manera, lograba calmarlo.

Suspiro con pesadez regresando su vista hacia la chica ¿Cómo se desharía de ellos? Se preguntó internamente, pero muy en el fondo sabía que eso ahora sería casi imposible. Desde un principio ellos no tenían pensado irse, no sin él. Apretó sus puños con frustración, ahora sus posibilidades eran incluso más reducidas. ¿Cuántas veces le había pedido que se vaya? Había perdido la cuenta y ella no se había movido de su lado. Si alguna vez había tenido oportunidad de lograr que se marcharan las había perdido cuando le confesó que… Trago saliva con dureza mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta, ni siquiera podía pensarlo sin que doliera en lo profundo de su alma.

Taichi se acercó con sumo cuidado hacia Mimi para no despertarla, lo menos que quería era tener que contestar a sus preguntas. Con toda la delicadeza que podía reunir paso un brazo bajo su espalda mientras que con su otro brazo tomaba los de ella colocándolos tras su cuello. Se quedó estático cuando ella lo abrazo con fuerza, suspiro con alivio cuando se dio cuenta que era solo un movimiento inconsciente, pues ella no había despertado. Se mantuvo quieto durante unos segundos observándola a la espera que abriera los ojos despertando, pero se veía demasiado tranquila para hacerlo; paso su brazo libre bajo sus pies, y con lentitud se puso de pie.

Miro hacia el cielo en busca del sol, pero dado a las frondosas copas de los arboles le llevo unos minutos encontrar la posición donde los rayos se colaban con más intensidad. En momentos como ese era cuando deseaba que el reloj de su Digivice también funcionara en ese mundo y no solo en el humano. Pero al menos podía asegurar que ya eran varias horas luego del medio día. Ahora era que notaba cuantas horas se había mantenido estático siendo abrazado por ella. Pues él a diferencia de la castaña no había logrado dormir, estaba más ocupado reprochándose su propia debilidad y poco control por sus sentimientos.

Sus pies brillaron un momento rebelando nuevamente sus botas naranjas. Suspiro con cansancio, era la cuarta vez que usaba su armadura sin descanso o comida entre los intervalos, terminaría agotado. Pero de otra forma tardaría demasiado tiempo en regresar a su guarida. Flexiono sus rodillas para darse impulso y con suavidad dio un gran salto. Pero esta vez cuidaría cada aterrizaje y salto, no habría maniobras acrobáticas. Lo menos que necesitaba ahora era que su compañera despertara.

Su respiración ya comenzaba a volverse agitada, cuidar la fuerza de sus saltos y aterrizaje le resultaba un gran esfuerzo. Nunca había sido bueno contralando la fuerza y velocidad que le daba su armadura, así que siempre dejaba todo el trabajo a sus músculos y reflejos. Era más sencillo para su cuerpo y menos agotador amoldarse a las habilidades que su armadura le confería, intentar restringirla resultaba mucho más agotador.

\- Papa – bajo su vista unos centímetros, algo extrañado, ante ese susurro y freno de golpe enterrando un poco sus pies en el suelo cuando ella le dirigió una mirada entre sorprendida y asustada. Mimi dio un pequeño saltito ante el súbito frenado del chico, lo que logro que ella despertara por completo. Sintiéndose totalmente avergonzada incluso llegando a sonrojarse y ocultarse en el pecho del chico, ya que había confundido la sensación de ser cargada por Taichi a cuando era cargada por su padre, cuando niña se quedaba dormida en la sala y su progenitor la llevaba a su cama.

\- Lo siento pero no soy tu padre – la castaña despego su rostro del pecho del chico para mirarlo totalmente atónita, no por sus palabras. Había algo en su tono que había despertado su curiosidad, no había cambiado mucho pero definitivamente su tono había sido más suave y mucho menos agresivo – Pero ahora que despertaste será más sencillo – Mimi no había entendido a que se refería y no fue hasta entonces que noto totalmente el detalle de que seguía siendo cargada por el chico, y también noto que el respiraba con irregularidad. Sintiéndose avergonzada apoyo sus pies en el suelo.

\- Lo siento, debe haber sido difícil cargar conmigo – susurro ella inclinándose un poco hacia él, en señal de disculpa.

\- No entiendo porque te disculpas – Mimi levanto su vista hacia Taichi quien mantenía una sonrisa burlona en sus labios mientras miraba hacia otro lado – Eres realmente liviana si pensabas lo contrario – agrego provocando que ella enrojeciera de la pena, pues era justamente lo que ella pensaba, había sido descubierta – Sube – pidió él acuclillándose mientras colocaba su brazos tras su espalda entrelazando sus dedos, de manera que simulara un asiento.

\- Sera mejor que no intentes aprovecharte, pervertido – susurro siseando la lengua en forma de amenaza mientras subía a la espalda del chico.

\- ¿Pervertido? – pregunto mientras se ponía en pie de golpe, provocando que Mimi saltara y se aferrara a su espalda para no caer - ¿Es por eso que huiste? – volvió a preguntar pero esta vez dirigiendo su vista como podía hacia ella, no era sencillo teniéndola en su espalda. No hubo respuesta pero el hecho de que ella huyera de su mirada, era más que suficiente para asegurar una afirmación – Si te sirve de consuelo fue una bonita vista – le sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Mimi no pudiendo controlar la vergüenza y un poco enfurecida comenzó a golpear su espalda repetidamente, pero solo logro que él soltara una suave risa, pues sus golpes no dolían en lo absoluto. Tuvo que abandonar sus golpes para sostenerse rodeándolo por el cuello cuando el moreno comenzó a saltar.

/

Todo el trayecto de regreso a la base había sido silencioso. Pero para Mimi había sido realmente agradable. Desde el primer momento que se había reencontrado con el líder de su grupo, sabía que él no era el mismo chico que conocía. Su actitud fría y hostil hacia ellos, sumada al hecho que ahora no parecía humano, no con esas habilidades que poseía. Sabía que sus habilidades eran increíbles, pero sentirlas era incomparable. Cuando dio el primer salto había escondido su rostro en la espalda del joven y su cuerpo se había tensado hasta llegar a un estado petrificado. Pero la curiosidad había superado a su miedo y estaba segura que jamás se habría arrepentido de quitar su rostro de su espalda y abrir los ojos para ver lo que él veía. Saltaba con una destreza digna de envidiar por cualquier atleta profesional, los saltos largos y prolongados asimilaban mucho al planeo de las aves.

Ni siquiera recordaba en que momento había dejado descansar su mandíbula en su hombro, no fue sino hasta que él la miro que había notado la cercanía de sus rostros. Provocando una sonrisa en ella, realmente había valido la pena seguirlo. No solo había notado un cambio en el tono de voz que el chico usaba sino que también su actitud se había vuelto, aunque sea mínima, más amigable. Además con su confesión podía entender, no, podía imaginarse su dolor; pues ella jamás había perdido a Palmon, no podía entender su dolor, solo imaginarlo. Aunque había sido un poco vergonzoso cuando él se había negado a bajarla de su espalda cuando llegaron al ascensor de la base, solo se lo permitió cuando llegaron al recibidor.

En cambio para Taichi, no sabía porque le negó bajarla. Solo había seguido su instinto y este le decía que no lo hiciera, que la mantuviera cerca. Aunque había sido una sorpresa que Sora los estuviera esperando sentada en el sofá de la sala con los brazos cruzados y un rostro que denotaba su mal estado de ánimo. Para el castaño era fácil saber que estaba molesta, después de todo era su mejor amiga. Escucho a Mimi despedirse de él pero no tuvo tiempo a contestarle cuando la pelirroja se plantó frente a él.

\- ¿Se me paso el toque de queda? – pregunto de manera burlona sonriendo de lado. La observo con altanería cuando se mordió el labio en un intento de ahogar su furia – Si no tienes nada que decir entonces… - el resto de las palabras del chico fueron ahogadas por un sonido sordo, su vista quedo en algún punto lejano de la habitación, ya no sobre la chica y la mejilla comenzaba a arderle. Parpadeo repetidas veces algo desconcertado, observo de reojo a Sora quien tenía la mano alzada y por sus mejillas corría un hilo de lágrimas; lo había abofeteado.

\- Perdóname – Taichi estaba a punto de preguntar la razón de su disculpa, pues según él creía merecer ese cachetazo, pero nuevamente sus palabras fueron acalladas pero esta vez por un abrazo – Yo debí preguntártelo a ti, por favor no te enojes con Piyomon yo la obligue a que me lo diga – el chico se mordió el labio furioso, pero no con la chica, no con Piyomon, con él mismo. Ahora solo faltaba que Yamato lo supiera, no, podía asegurar que esté lo intuía o en el peor de los casos ya lo sabía.

\- Yo … - el castaño cerro con fuerza los ojos – Debí decírselos – agrego tragando duro, él odia con toda su alma ese nudo que siempre se le formaba en la garganta. Rodeo con el brazo izquierdo la cintura de Sora, mientras su brazo libre lo dejo descansar en la cabeza de ella atrayéndola hacia su pecho – Ya no llores, eso es cosa del pasado – volvió a tragar en seco, no le gustaba hablar de ello, lo odiaba y se odiaba a sí mismo.

\- Pero Taichi – reprocho ella mirándolo a los ojos mientras intentaba detener sus lágrimas. Ambos se sonrojaron por la cercanía de sus rostros, pues podían sentir el cálido aliento del otro. Sora coloco ambas manos en el rostro del chico detallando esas bolsas bajo sus ojos, las cuales no había notado antes - ¿Hace cuánto no descansas debidamente? – pregunto mientras masajeaba suavemente las ojeras del chico.

\- Quien sabe, he perdido la cuenta. Pero si te refieres a hace cuanto días no duermo… creo que hoy sería el cuarto día – respondió vagamente, pues la realidad era esa, no tenía idea del tiempo exacto.

\- Taichi – susurro entre dientes mientras sus facciones comenzaban a tornarse amenazadoras. Pero Taichi solo sonrió y coloco su dedo índice en la frente de la chica, quien parpadeo algo extrañada.

\- Deja de arrugar el cejo, te pondrás vieja – el chico mostro una débil sonrisa mientras suavemente empujaba a la chica hacia atrás. Dando así por terminada la conversación, se alejó unos cuantos pasos de la ella antes de voltear a verla nuevamente – No es necesario que te esfuerces por mí, he aprendido a cuidarme – sonrió de lado mientras retomaba su camino, pues sabía que ahora ella estaría mordiéndose el labio incapaz de hacer algo por él.

\- Te equivocas – a pesar de que había escuchado sus palabras él no había detenido sus pasos, por ello se sobresaltó cuando se sintió aprisionado por los brazos de la chica – Tú crees que yo lo tomo como una responsabilidad, pero yo me preocupo por ti porque eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo – susurro con la suficiente fuerza para que él la escuchara, pero lo suficientemente débil para que entendiera el peso de sus palabras. Pues aunque fuera la portadora del Amor siempre había tenido problemas para demostrar sus sentimientos y por eso que en su primera aventura creía no ser digna de su emblema, pero fue ese chico quien le aseguro era la perfecta portadora.

\- Lo sé – respondió tomando las manos de la chica rompiendo el abrazo, se giró hacia ella sonriéndole, pero esta vez de manera sincera. Sonriéndole como lo hacía cuando eran pequeños, sonriéndole desde el corazón – Por esa razón, no es necesario que te preocupes – Taichi se agacho levemente hacia ella, quien por inercia cerro sus ojos mientras un tenue rosa se posaba en sus mejillas. Él volvió a sonreír de lado, hace unos años le hubiera encantando que ella se sonrojara de esa forma pero ahora, se sentía tan vacío ese acto. Deposito un beso en su frente y aprovechando que ella no reaccionaba se marchó de allí rápidamente.

Necesitaba ducharse, su cansado cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos. Aunque unas cuantas horas de sueño le servirían más a todo su ser, no solo su cuerpo sino también a su cerebro. Pero no quería dormir, no quería cerrar sus ojos y que las imágenes de aquel día le atacaran de nuevo. Cada recuerdo, cada momento, cada segundo de aquel día le atormentaba, le instaban a rendirse, a dejar de luchar. Pero el miedo a perder esos terribles recuerdos era aun mayor al alivio que sentiría si los olvidara.

Sacudió su cabeza mientras golpeaba la puerta del baño antes de ingresar en el, pues no quería otro golpe en su cabeza. Se miró en el espejo y ahora agradecía que Sora solo notara sus ojeras. El polvo y la sangre mesclados en sus deshechas vestimentas le daban un aspecto horrible y demacrado. Irónico, él que siempre de pequeño aseguraba la suciedad era aliada del esfuerzo, ahora estaba deseoso de quitarse dicho "esfuerzo" de su cuerpo. Abrió el grifo de agua fría mientras intentaba alejar cualquier tipo de pensamiento de su mente, el cansancio comenzaba a pasarle factura y hacerle pensar demasiadas tonterías.

/

\- ¿Seguirás viendo esa puerta mucho tiempo? – Sora se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz a su espalda y se giró horrorizada pues conocía al dueño. Yamato estaba en el sillón cruzado de brazos, y por el ceño fruncido no estaba nada contento; hacia un buen rato que la chica miraba a la puerta del baño. Al menos, el suficiente para que el pudiera ponerse cómodo en el sillón y quien sabe, cuanto tiempo antes estaba allí, estática y con la mirada perdida – Si te lo preguntas lo vi todo – agrego provocando que ella agachara la cabeza avergonzada.

\- Lo siento – susurro apenas audible, pero el rubio había logrado escucharla a la perfección. No necesitaba preguntar el porqué de su disculpa, entendía que ella consideraba indebido abrazar a otro chico, siendo que ella era su novia.

\- No te preocupes – susurro en su oído provocando un escalofrió en ella, sonrió con arrogancia pues adoraba causar esos efecto en ella - ¿Qué tan profunda es su herida? – pregunto atrayéndola hacia él rodeándola por la cintura.

\- No lo sé – respondió negando con la cabeza. Lo rodeo a la altura media de la espalda aferrándose con fuerza – Tengo miedo, no quiero perder a Taichi – el rubio no necesitaba preguntar nada, siempre que ella se refugiaba en su pecho de esa forma era porque necesitaba sentirse protegida.

\- Yo también – admitió el rubio abrazándola con fuerza, más que nada para que no pudiera verlo a los ojos, verlo débil.

\- Creía que yo era la dramática – ambos chicos se separaron velozmente ante la llegada de una tercera voz. Sora le miro avergonzada mientras que el rubio estaba algo más molesto – Exageran demasiado – Mimi paso a un lado de ellos sentándose en el sofá; cruzo sus piernas mientras los miraba acusadoramente.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Yamato un poco cortante, nunca le había gustado ser regañado y en ese momento la castaña lo hacía con esa simple mirada.

\- Solo pensaba – respondió la castaña llevándose su dedo índice a los labios - ¿Cómo es posible que siendo sus mejores amigos, duden de él? – Yamato apretó los puños ante la pregunta y mirada de la chica, mientras que Sora miro hacia otro punto de la habitación.

\- Él no es Taichi – susurro el rubio mordiéndose el labio.

\- Te equivocas – aseguro Mimi negando con la cabeza – Taichi ha cambiado, sí ¿Y que con eso? ¿Acaso no todos lo hicimos? Puede que haya cambiado, pero Taichi es Taichi –

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? – el chico endureció su mirada ante la lógica tan incompresible, al menos para él, que mantenía ella sobre la situación.

\- Lo he mirado a los ojos y ¿Sabes lo que he visto? – pregunto sonriendo de lado – Vi una mirada muy parecida a la que tenía cuando Agumon evoluciono a Skullgreymon. Vi miedo, duda, inseguridad y… soledad – susurrando eso ultimo apenas audible, logrando que ninguno de los dos jóvenes pudiera oírla – Él necesita nuestro apoyo -

\- ¡Pues parece estar muy bien sin nosotros! – Yamato ya sin poder reprimirse exploto en un grito lleno de ira. Desde el momento en que había puesto un pie en el Digimundo había estado reprimiendo sus emociones, ya no era aquel niño de once años que se lanzaba al peligro sin conocerlo, tenía dudas y nadie parecía dispuesto a aclararlas. Sentía ira hacia su amigo y su comportamiento, pero el peor de los sentimientos iba dirigido hacia sí mismo, se sentía asqueado e impotente de no poder hacer nada por el castaño – Ha estado tres años sin nosotros ¡Tres malditos y largos años! Ha aprendido a sobrevivir, a luchar. ¡Por un demonio! Derroto a Digimon de etapa Ultra ¿Dime, como es eso posible? ¿Acaso crees que Taichi estaría decepcionado si dudáramos de él? –

\- Si, lo estaría –

\- ¡! – Los tres jóvenes se quedaron petrificados, conocían ese tono de voz. La manzana de la discordia en aquella discusión estaba justo a sus espaldas, o más precisamente a la espalda de Yamato.

\- Pero ustedes lo han dicho, he cambiado. Decepcionado no, furioso no lo creo, indignado es posible, feliz un poco – comento pasando a un lado del rubio sentándose en el sofá individual de la sala, justo a un lado de la castaña – Hemos crecido y eso nos ha llevado a cuestionar las situaciones que no entendemos – Taichi dio un suspiro mientras se revolvía sus aun húmedos cabellos - Como dijo Yamato, estoy muy bien solo. He aprendido a sobrevivir, luchar y valerme en este mundo. Así que se los pediré una vez más; regresen a nuestro mundo –

\- ¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres? – pregunto Mimi levantándose de su sillón y encarándolo observándolo fijamente a los ojos.

\- Sí – respondió el castaño sin titubear ni un segundo.

\- Es una lástima – susurro la chica girándose y retomando asiento – Pero desobedeceré esa orden. Puede que en este momento me estés odiando, pero si me marchara me ganaría el odio de los demás y me odiaría a mí misma – Mimi le guiño un ojo – Además te lo dije anteriormente, jamás te abandonare – la declaración de la joven dejo boquiabiertos a Sora y Yamato, ambos sabían que la castaña se había vuelto más atrevida a lo largo de los años y segura de sí misma, lo realmente sorprendente era ver a ese nuevo Taichi sonreír complacido.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti Sora? – pregunto el chico observando a la pelirroja que se removió incomoda.

\- Pues… - miro al suelo por unos segundos algo indecisa, no sabía exactamente qué decir. Suspiro repetidamente en un intento por relajarse y decidiendo dejar hablar a su corazón lo encaro decidida – Hace tres años cuando te marchaste te llevaste una parte de cada uno de nosotros contigo, eras y eres nuestro mayor pilar, nuestro líder y más importante nuestro amigo. Atácame cuantas veces lo desees pero no me iré, permíteme ayudarte y apoyarte – Taichi asintió complacido antes la mirada decidida de la chica, no parecía tener intenciones de retractarse o cambiar sus palabras.

\- ¿Yamato? – pregunto esta vez mirando al rubio.

\- Conoces mi respuesta – respondió el aludido caminando hasta estar frente al líder, estiro su puño mientras sonreía de lado – Cuenta conmigo –

\- Bien – respondió el castaño chocando su puño con el del chico – Pueden quedarse –

\- Entonces ¿Cuál es la situación del Digimundo? – comenzó el rubio tomando asiento al igual que la pelirroja – Quiero saber ¿A que nos enfrentamos? –

\- Wow wow wow, para el carro – respondió Taichi levantando la mano – He dicho que podrán quedarse, pero jamás dije que lucharían –

\- Taichi – gritaron los tres jóvenes a la vez, el aludido simplemente rodo los ojos ante su indignación.

\- Que les quede claro. Si desean quedarse lo harán bajo mis reglas. Si yo digo salten, saltaran o los meteré en el primer portal disponible de regreso al mundo humano ¿Ha quedado claro? – Taichi se había levantado de su asiento y cruzado de brazos, serio y tosco, no había dejado ningún lugar para una réplica – He dicho ¿Ha quedado claro? –

\- Bien – Mimi enarco una ceja ante la respuesta de Yamato, se tramaba algo – Pero con una condición – Y allí estaba, sonrió de lado, tal vez podía ser la más infantil de los cuatro pero, sin duda alguna, era la más observadora de ellos – Tendrás que decirnos todo lo que queramos –

\- Acepto, pero cuando les he dicho que los regresare. Hablaba enserio así que absténganse de hacer una tontería –

\- Ese es tu papel – susurro Mimi solo para sí, pues no tenía las ganas de recibir un regaño.

\- Les explicare un poco la situación – Taichi volvió a tomar asiento, esta vez recargando su cabeza hacia atrás – Nana Dai Maou lit. Ese es nuestro principal enemigo – suspiro por un segundo, era algo difícil de explicar, pues aun él no entendía la situación por completo – Los siete grandes señores demonios, son un grupo de siete Digimon del tipo Señor Demonio, son los gobernantes de algo que se conoce como el Área Oscura, aunque no se bien que es. Son los líderes de los Soldados de Pesadilla. Los siete Digimon más poderosos del tipo Virus –

\- ¿Qué tan poderosos son? – pregunto el rubio con algo de duda, algo le decía que no deseaba conocer la respuesta.

\- Lo suficiente para destruirlo todo. Cualquiera de nuestros anteriores enemigos se vería como un pequeño cachorro asustado frente a ellos –

\- ¡! – Taichi miro las expresiones de sorpresa y terror de los chicos, tal vez la misma que tuvo él cuando lo supo. Los Dark Master, Apocalipmon, MaloMyotismon habían sido enemigos extremadamente fuertes y ni siquiera se comparaban a los Siete Grandes.

\- Recuerdan cuando Daisuke y los demás nos contaron sobre Daemon, él es uno de los siete – Daemon, lo recordaban o al menos la historia. Un Digimon que había atacado su mundo en busca de las Semillas de la Oscuridad. Los chicos no habían podido siquiera dañarlo, solo encerrarlo en el Mar de las Tinieblas y rogar que jamás regresara – Pero ellos no son la única amenaza, tienen el suficiente poder para controlar y volver a cualquier Digimon Virus en nuestro enemigo y Digimon agresivos de tipo Data y Vacuna también se les han unido – volvió a observarlos, pero al parecer aún seguían conmocionados para reaccionar a la información nueva, pero sabía que podían oírlo – Solo los que poseen un compañero humano o que tienen una virtud especial escapan a su control –

\- ¿Qué… - Mimi trago en seco, la información era demasiado dura. Todo un ejército y siete Digimon con un poder inimaginable, eso era demasiado - ¿Qué sucede con los Digimon que… mueren? – el castaño bajo la mirada, sabía que ella estaba preguntando por él. Se mordió el labio suavemente antes de contestar.

\- El Digimundo posee cuatro Ciudades del Inicio actualmente, todas ellas… destruidas – la mirada de los tres jóvenes se lo decía todo, sentían pena por él y confirmaba que Yamato también lo sabía. Apretó los puños con fuerza, detestaba sus miradas – Fueron las primeras ciudades en caer, luego le siguieron las ciudades de Digimon pequeños como los Koromon o los Poyomon y poco a poco más ciudades cayeron hasta llegar a día de hoy. Solo un tercio del Digimundo aun está a salvo –

\- ¿Ellos no regresaran? – susurro Sora apenas audible mientras miraba el suelo y temblaba ligeramente. Taichi entendía que solo era una pregunta al aire, pero aun así.

\- Si logramos vencerlos podremos reconstruir las Ciudades del Inicio ¿Verdad? – Mimi dio un salto a la vez que decía esas palabras, si bien su tono no era tan animado como quería conseguir, aun así era algo alentador. O eso creían.

\- No es tan simple. Se los dije este Digimundo ya no es igual. Todo en él se ha vuelto más salvaje – no deseaba ser el ave del mal agüero, pero tampoco podía mentirles. Mentir no era la mejor idea, al menos no en ese momento – Algunos Digimon absorben los datos de los demás – la duda en el rostro de sus amigos era palpable, ojala simplemente pudieran evitar escuchar eso – Cuando un Digimon absorbe a otro gana parte de su fuerza y experiencia, es por eso que el enemigo es tan poderoso –

\- ¿Qué sucede con los Digimon absorbidos? – Sora logro levantar su rostro y animarse a exponer su duda, aunque la mirada ensombrecida de Taichi le decía que jamás debió preguntarlo.

\- Son borrados de la base de datos. Mueren, por siempre –

\- Entonces… - Yamato trago con fuerza, jamás en su vida una pregunta había sido tan difícil de formular. No quería desconfiar de su amigo, pero si lo que decía era cierto, esperaba que su lógica lo estuviera traicionando - ¿Agumon? –

\- Si, fue absorbido – respondió el castaño levantándose de su asiento y comenzando a alejarse rápidamente.

\- Taichi, tu no… - ni siquiera sabía cómo completar esa oración. Rogaba que el chico se girara y le diera un puñetazo por lo que estaba a punto de decir, que le gritara mil injurias por pensar así de él. Pero eso jamás sucedió. Él solo se quedó allí, parado, sin observarlos.

\- Cuando un Digimon absorbe a otro gana parte de su fuerza y experiencia – repitió el chico suavemente – Eso también aplica a los humanos – él no podía verlos, pero sabía que las chicas tapaban sus labios con horror en un intento de ahogar un grito. Sus siguientes palabras serian un detonante que tal vez ellos no podrían detener, una explosión que tal vez no soportarían. Él tampoco lo soportaba. Ellos lo odiarían y aborrecerían, pero eso, estaba bien; él mismo se detestaba cada día, a cada segundo, desde ese día – Yo asesine a Agumon – reanudo sus pasos sabiendo que no lo detendrían. El eco de sus pisadas eran un perfecto camuflaje en aquella silenciosa habitación, un perfecto camuflaje de unas silenciosas lágrimas.

/

Y bien… ¿Aún sigo vivo? Sí, creo que sí.

Entonces que me dicen. Sean sinceros, quiero opiniones reales. ¿Se lo esperaban o no?

Ahora algunos pensareis que tengo una mente retorcida y/o que soy muy cruel. La respuesta: Ambas.

Desde ya muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews. En serio que anima mucho leerlos y saber que lo que escribo gusta. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Nos veremos la próxima vez, cuídense, saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

Recorrió con su vista la oscura habitación, la reconocía, era suya. Inhalo profundamente, manteniendo el aire en sus pulmones durante varios segundos. Tras repetir esta acción varias veces logro normalizar su respiración. Pero, las manos aun le temblaban, llevo una de ellas hacia su frente y la arrastro a lo largo de su rostro con frustración. Se encontraba completamente bañado en sudor.

\- El mismo sueño, otra vez – susurro apretando las manos con fuerza. Aunque tal vez llamarlo sueño no era la palabra adecuada. Pesadilla sería más acertada. Recuerdo seria la manera correcta.

Un suave movimiento a su lado encendió todas sus alertas. Por reflejo salto de la cama alzando sus brazos preparado para el combate. Pero al localizar al culpable de su susto se relajó completamente. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al reconocer el cabello castaño y la figura femenina que se encontraba recostada en su cama.

¿Qué hacia Mimi en su cama? ¿En qué momento había llegado allí? La guarida tenía cuatro habitaciones, y si bien una era ocupada por los Digimon y otra por él. Aún quedaban dos habitaciones restantes. Sora y Yamato eran pareja, no sería descabellado que durmieran juntos. Incluso sino lo hicieran, sería más común que ambas chicas compartieran habitación ¿Verdad?

\- Princesa – llamo acercándose a la cama y sentándose en un borde – Mimi – volvió a llamar, esta vez, elevando su tono de voz. Aun en la oscuridad de la habitación alcanzo a vislumbrar una pequeña sonrisa en la chica – ¿Tengo que despertarte como en los cuentos? – susurro en su oído, se alejó rápidamente cuando la chica se incorporó de golpe, quedando de rodillas en la cama.

\- ¿Lo sabias? – pregunto mientras lo observaba de manera acusadora.

\- Sonreíste – respondió alzando los hombros para restarle importancia. Se cruzó de brazos - ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? –

\- No lo recuerdas – Taichi alzo una ceja, ella se llevó una mano al pecho mientras ponía un rostro de dolor – Esa fue mi primera vez –

Se congelo antes sus palabras. Había pensado unas cuantas respuestas que podía darle, pero jamás en esa. Trago en seco mientras comenzaba a maldecirse a él mismo, estaba seguro que los colores se habían subido a su rostro. Pero entonces lo noto, la leve sonrisa de travesura de Mimi.

\- ¡No es gracioso¡ - apretó los dientes cuando la castaña soltó una carcajada. Bueno, al menos para él, no lo era. Una sonrisa cruzo su rostro, dos podían jugar ese juego. Aprovechando que la chica estaba demasiado distraída riendo y que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Rodeo la cama hasta quedar a su lado, antes de que tuviera tiempo a reaccionar le dio un leve empujón, logrando que cayera de espaldas en la cama. Mimi soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa, pero antes de darle tiempo a reclamar, Taichi ya se había posicionado sobre ella – Podríamos hacerlo realidad – susurro en su oído mientras llevaba ambas manos de la chica por encima de su cabeza y colocando una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de ella. Solo unos pequeños centímetros separaban sus cuerpos, el castaño agradecía internamente que ambos estuvieran vestidos o la broma se le saldría de control.

\- Tai-chi – susurro entrecortadamente mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre inútilmente. Era obvio que el chico que podía enfrentarse a los Digimon era más fuerte que ella. Quería gritarle que se apartara, pero los nervios de tenerlo tan cerca, le jugaban en contra.

\- Me encantaría escuchar mi nombre salir de tu labios – el castaño descendió lentamente mientras pegaba sus cuerpos. Mimi podía sentir la respiración del chico bajando por su oreja hasta detenerse en el cuello – Podríamos inundarnos en gritos de placer – le dio un suave mordisco en el cuello, pudo sentir como ella se tensaba bajo su cuerpo – En este mismo momento –

\- De-ten-te – fue un susurro apenas audible pero Taichi sonrió victorioso. Con un pequeño impulso el castaño dio un salto quedando de pie a unos metros de la cama.

\- Está bien – puso una sonrisa de superioridad al notar el rojo rostro de la chica frente a él. No sabía si por furia o vergüenza, o ambas – Tranquila. Solo bromeaba – alzo ambas manos en son de paz. Pero supo que había llevado la broma demasiado lejos cuando la chica apretó los dientes y le apunto con una almohada.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! - si bien el golpe de la almohada en su cara no le había dolido en lo absoluto. Probablemente debería esquivar ese zapato que Mimi tenía en la mano.

\- Oye, tú empezaste – reclamo esquivando varios objetos voladores no identificados. A medida que más y más objetos eran lanzados hacia él, se preguntó de dónde los sacaba. Pero no se quedaría a averiguarlo, con agilidad alcanzo la puerta de la habitación – Te vez linda incluso cuando te enojas – agrego antes de salir de habitación, pero no alcanzo a esquivar el ultimo objeto. Un libro, pero si él no tenía libros en su habitación.

Decidió restarle importancia mientras ingresaba al baño. Incluso dentro de esa pequeña habitación podía escuchar los insultos de Mimi hacia él. Lo admitía, se había pasado con su broma, pero no pudo resistirlo.

Su idea inicial era acorralar a la chica, ponerla nerviosa y luego liberarla. Pero cuando la tubo bajo su cuerpo, su lado impulsivo salió a flote. Su sonrojado rostro, sus labios moviéndose frenéticamente intentando articular palabras, el roce de sus pechos contra el suyo, el involuntario movimiento de cadera. No pudo evitar dejarse llevar, sabía que ella no fue consciente de lo que provoco en él. Y ni el mismo lo había sido, hasta que noto que había mordido su cuello. Fue en ese momento que su, inoportuno, sentido común despertó.

Perfecto, tenía un problema, no podía permitirse dejarse llevar por su instinto cerca de Mimi. Aun podía sentir la suavidad de su piel, golpeo la cabeza contra la pared. Tenía que alejar sus pensamientos de ella.

Una ducha bien fría lo resolvería, o al menos resolvería su segundo problema.

/

Al menos la ducha fría le había servido para relajar sus músculos. Porque no había podido dejar de pensar en Mimi, lo que era peor, pensar en ella le traía otros recuerdos. Su largo y sedoso cabello rubio, sus brillantes ojos verdes, su radiante sonrisa, su blanca y suave piel. Testaruda, sincera, fuerte, ruidosa. Pero siempre dispuesta ayudar a los demás. Jamás podría terminar de agradecerle todo lo que hiso por él. Y aun recordaba la última vez que la vio, aquel día que compartieron, solo ellos dos.

Taichi le dio otro cabezazo a la pared más cercana. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en Mimi, dejar de pensar en ella. O necesitaría otra ducha fría.

El sonido de su estómago sonó, como un pequeño salvavidas. Comer lo distraería, la comida siempre lograba calmarlo. Pero tal vez el universo conspiraba en su contra. Al llegar a la barra que daba a la cocina noto que no era el único con apetito. Del otro lado de la barra se encontraba Sora. Demasiado concentrada en su tarea de cocinar, como para notar su presencia.

Sin desearlo al tomar asiento, provoco que la silla rechinara contra el suelo. Sora se giró sobresaltada, sino fuera por el hecho de que él estaba vivo, creería que ella había visto un fantasma. Se había tornado excesivamente pálida y las piernas comenzaban a temblarle.

Taichi suspiro por dentro, si bien le sorprendió el hecho de que Mimi le tratara exactamente igual, no podía esperar los mismo de Sora y Yamato. No después de sus palabras. La recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza, ya no eran solo sus piernas las que temblaban, sus manos también habían comenzado a hacerlo.

\- Buenos días – saludo Taichi mostrando una leve sonrisa. No le gustaba el hecho de que ella le tuviera miedo, pero lo comprendía. Además, le resultaba bastante beneficioso, si le temía tal vez podría obligarla a regresar al mundo humano.

\- Taichi – fue apenas un audible susurro y la voz le había temblado un poco. El castaño alzo una ceja cuando ella se paró firmemente y se giraba dándole la espalda – Enseguida te sirvo el desayuno – su voz había dejado de temblar, pero Taichi podía notar que todos los músculos del cuerpo se encontraban tensados.

\- Gracias – el chico se limitó a verla preparar la comida, si ella no deseaba interrogarlo, no sería él quien se lo sugiriera. Después de todo si podía evitar responder decenas de molestas preguntas, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Por los siguientes minutos, Taichi se limitó a observar con detalle cada uno de los movimientos de la pelirroja. Podía asegurar que su sola presencia le ponía los pelos de punta a la chica, cada pequeña acción que ella hacía, ya sea mover un plato o cortar un trozo de carne, era lento y rígido. Y el hecho de que él tuviera su mirada clavada en su espalda, obviamente no le ayudaba.

\- Aquí tienes, debes estar hambriento – la chica dejo frente al castaño una bandeja que contenía, tres tiras de pescado frito, una pequeña porción de arroz y un bol con sopa de miso.

\- Buen provecho – susurro juntando sus manos agradeciendo la comida. Mientras él se limitaba a saborear su desayuno. Sora le observaba con una suave sonrisa.

Taichi estuvo a punto de preguntar la razón de su sonrisa, pero al observar sus ojos lo comprendió. Sora siempre fue su mejor amiga, la conocía demasiado bien. Aunque su mirada estaba sobre él, realmente no lo estaba mirando. Por sus ojos soñadores estaba seguro que estaría recordando algo. Probablemente algo de su infancia.

\- ¿Qué es lo que piensas? – sin poder retener su curiosidad, termino por preguntar. Sora dio un pequeño saltito, realmente estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

\- Solo recordaba – ella soltó un largo suspiro, luego volvió a centrar su vista en él - ¿Cuándo comenzamos a dejar de desayunar juntos los domingos? –

\- Así que era eso – susurro algo pensativo, pero si tenía que poner en el momento que dejaron de hacerlo – Cuando comenzó a gustarte Yamato – Sora retrocedió un paso ante el tono áspero del castaño, ¿Qué si sentía abandonado? Pues claro. Él también había tenido atracción hacia alguna que otra chica, pero jamás puso a nadie sobre su mejor amiga, ella en cambio. Era otra historia.

\- Taichi, yo… - sus palabras murieron ahogadas en su garganta ante la fría mirada del chico.

\- No necesito disculpas. Lo hecho, hecho esta – Taichi pensó que tal vez había sido algo rudo, pero esa era su forma de pensar – Gracias por la comida – dejo los palillos sobre la bandeja y volvió a juntar sus manos agradeciendo la comida. Se puso en pie dispuesto a buscar algo con que distraerse, antes de ser detenido por un leve jalón a la manga de su camiseta.

\- Taichi… tu… en verdad… -

\- No lo digas – respondió Taichi. No se giró para encararla, tampoco necesitaba que ella completara la frase para saber lo que iba a preguntar – Sino quieres escuchar la respuesta, no preguntes –

\- ¡No puede ser verdad! - no se sorprendió ante su grito, conocía sus reacciones cuando ella no podía controlar sus emociones - ¡Mírame, Taichi! - suspiro con resignación, antes de girarse en su dirección, no sabía en qué momento ella había rodeado toda la barra y ahora eran solo unos centímetros los que lo separaba - ¡Dime que no es verdad! - pidió Sora observando a los orbes chocolates del chico, pero este solo esquivo su mirada. La pelirroja se llevó una mano a la boca, que le esquivara la mirada solo significaba una cosa - ¡Me niego a aceptarlo! -

\- ¡Esta es la realidad! - Taichi golpeo con fuerza la barra de la cocina, tal vez se estaba pasando en su actitud, pero ellos debían entender las cosas. De reojo pudo notar como sus gritos habían atraído a sus dos compañeros. Podía notar la mirada dolida de Mimi y la furiosa de Yamato; al menos los Digimon les habían dado cierto espacio al no estar allí – Si quieres negarlo. Adelante, hazlo. No seré yo quien te detenga – El mismo se había negado a aceptar esa verdad, pero era más fácil aceptarla y seguir adelante. O al menos eso creía – Pero esta es la verdad. Agumon está muerto, yo lo mate. Y el Taichi que ustedes conocieron murió junto con él – sin darles tiempo a responderle o a detenerle el castaño se encamino con velocidad hacia la salida. No pondría excusas estúpidas como que necesitaba estar solo, o que ellos necesitaban tiempo para entenderlo. No era tan hipócrita para darse excusas a sí mismo. Simplemente estaba huyendo.

/

Había corrido a toda velocidad lo más lejos que pudo durante varios minutos. Se recostó en el árbol más cercano para intentar regular su respiración. Incluso si lo siguieran se había alejado lo suficiente para que tardaran en encontrarlo. Aunque esperaba que no se arriesgaran a hacerlo.

Ahora que se encontraba solo por fin podía respirar tranquilo. Necesitaba eso, estar solo. Cuanto tiempo tardarían en recapacitar y entender que debían regresar. Ese mundo ya no era seguro, era demasiado cruel. Esperaba que fuera pronto, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Antes que terminaran muertos. O peor. Que terminaran como él.

Aunque eran sus amigos y los adoraba con toda su alma. Tenía que sacarlos de ese mundo, por las buenas o las malas. Prefería que fuera por las buenas, que ellos entendieran el peligro y se marcharan.

Se odiaría a sí mismo, más de lo que ya lo hacía. Pero si no lo aceptaban pronto, tendría que usar su última opción. Regresarlos por la fuerza.

¿Por qué la noche anterior había aceptado que se queden? Simple, los estaba probando. Quería comprobar que tan fuerte era su deseo de ayudar. Desgraciadamente, era uno muy grande. Les había revelado toda esa información con el fin de que se arrepintieran, pero no había funcionado. Incluso la verdad de Agumon, no funciono.

Cierto es que ahora, tenían muchísimas dudas sobre él. Pero podía asegurar que aun así, se quedarían.

¿Por qué se quedaban aun sabiendo el peligro? Por mucho que lo pensara solo se le ocurría una respuesta. Amistad. Esa misma amistad que los llevo a superar todos sus obstáculos y enemigos en el pasado. Pero esta vez, la amistad no era suficiente.

Lo había comprobado de la peor manera. Su estúpida confianza en el poder de la amistad, le había llevado a perder todo. Le había llevado perder a Agumon y su propia humanidad.

Alzo la vista al cielo en busca de una respuesta ¿Cómo los alejaría? Una pregunta demasiado difícil de contestar. Principalmente porque actuaban exactamente, como lo habría hecho él.

Un repetitivo pitido lo saco de sus pensamientos. De su bolsillo saco su Terminal D, era una suerte que pudieran crear uno para él. Taichi alzo una ceja ante el mensaje que se mostraba en pantalla. Andromon rara vez contactaba con él, solo en casos de emergencia o que le necesitaran para algo.

\- Que raro – susurro comenzando a leer el contenido con algo de duda. A medida que sus ojos se paseaban por el texto, su expresión comenzó a cambiar. Su rostro se debatía entre la impresión y el pánico – Maldición. Esto es malo, muy malo – En un parpadeo se puso de pie, invocando las botas de su armadura War, emprendió la carrera.

Si lo que Andromon decía era cierto, le quedaba poco tiempo.

/

Al abrir la puerta de la guarida subterránea lo supo. Ya era demasiado tarde, todas las alarmas estaban encendidas.

Se acercó titubeante hacia la mesa en el centro de la sala. Todos los demás ya se encontraban allí y se sorprendieron de verlo; con el incesante ruido de la alarma no lo habían escuchado entrar.

Pero el más sorprendido era él. El mapa digital que se mostraba ante sus ojos, rogaba que estuviera fallando. Ese punto rojo, ese enorme punto rojo. Jamás había visto uno tan grande, esa concentración de datos, tenía que ser un fallo, era irreal.

\- Taichi – el castaño dio un respingo al ser tomado por los hombros, alzo su vista encontrándose con Yamato que lo observaba con preocupación - ¿Qué está sucediendo? –

Taichi los miro uno por uno, sus expresiones eran confusión en estado puro. Excepto Veemon, solo él sabía el peligro que representaba aquel punto en el mapa.

\- Tenemos que irnos – pronuncio intentando recuperarse, tal vez aún tenían tiempo de huir. Todos comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos - ¡AHORA¡ - ordeno alzando la voz hasta su punto máximo. Taichi corrió hacia la entrada, espero hasta que ya todos pasaran a su lado corriendo para girarse, observo por última vez el lugar – Sé que te encantaba este lugar Agumon, lo siento – susurro con un nudo en la garganta. Apretó los dientes echándose a correr. Nuevamente le había fallado.

Un par de minutos después todos ya se encontraban dentro del ascensor. Taichi fue el último en entrar, apretó el botón repetidas veces antes que las puertas se cerraran. Se giró encarando a sus compañeros, seguro tenían muchas preguntas y la preocupación se reflejaba en sus rostros – Escúchenme bien, ahora no hay tiempo para las explicaciones. Pero cuando salgamos nos dirigiremos hacia la zona sur, por el paso a través de la montaña, directamente hacia la base central – sin dar lugar a reclamos volvió a girarse, lamentaba no poder explicarles la situación, pero una pregunta llevaría a otra y no había tiempo que perder. Maldecía internamente que el ascensor tardase tanto.

Sentía el nudo en su garganta crecer más y más a cada segundo, nunca ese pequeño trayecto en elevador se le había hecho tan largo. Comenzaba a respirar pesadamente. El mensaje de Andromon aún se repetía en su cabeza.

La fortaleza del norte había caído, o al menos eso creían, pues no habían podido contactar con ella en un par de días. Esa fortaleza era la única que protegía de manera directa su territorio. Se encontraba a unos 5 días a pie, entonces ¿Cómo un Digimon de ese poder ya estaba tan cerca de él?

Golpeo una de las paredes con rabia. Como había podido ser tan estúpido, era tan obvio. En la última semana había luchado con alrededor de doce Digimon perfeccionados. Si bien las fortalezas no podían proteger todo el límite del territorio aliado, y algunos Digimon lograban colarse, era inusual. Era un idiota, había tenido casi dos batallas por día; la fortaleza había caído hace tiempo.

Había pecado de estupidez y exceso de confianza.

Miro de reojo a su alrededor y pudo notarlo, todos se encontraban temblando y lo comprendía. Él también lo hacía, solo rogaba tener unos minutos de ventaja.

El elevador se detuvo y las puertas comenzaron a abrirse lentamente. Suspiro pesadamente en un intento por relajarse a él y a su cuerpo. Aunque mínimo había resultado, sus músculos seguían tensos, pero ya no le dolían de lo rígidos que estaban.

Las puertas del elevador terminaron de abrirse y su respiración se detuvo. Cada poro de su cuerpo podía sentir aquella enorme presión invisible. Con dificultad levanto la vista, decenas de metros alejado de ellos se entraba una figura encapuchada y era difícil distinguir algo más allá de esa capa.

No sabía cómo describir aquella sensación que sentía, pero lo más cercano era miedo.

Miedo en su estado más puro.

\- Piyomon evoluciona y llévate a todos de aquí. Les conseguiré el tiempo necesario – su voz había sonado más firme de lo que esperaba y agradecía eso. Estaba totalmente aterrado y preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar, pero ese no era el momento de huir.

\- Taichi ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Pregunto Mimi tomando su brazo con ambas manos y obligándolo a mirarla.

\- Escúchame, no podemos escapar todos, no lo permitirá. Les conseguiré tiempo y en cuanto pueda los alcanzare – no se molestó en girar a mirar al resto, su vista estaba completamente puesta en ella. Esa castaña que con unos pocos actos y palabras, había logrado que él sacara todo lo que llevaba guardado. Podía notarlo en sus ojos, tenía miedo y estaba preocupada por él.

\- Tu hermana me pidió que te diera algo – le dijo mientras se acercaba a él. Taichi alzo una ceja con duda pues las manos de Mimi estaban vacías – Ella quiere que vuelvas sano y salvo – le susurro mientras depositaba un suave y corto beso, en el cachete de un sonrojado chico – Yo también quiero que vuelvas – le susurró al oído, esta vez depositando un beso en su otro cachete – Prométemelo – pidió alejándose un paso del chico.

\- Lo prometo. Volveré – dijo dando media vuelta para encarar a su enemigo. No quería mirarla a los ojos, o ella sabría qué le mentía. Dudaba poder cumplir esa promesa.

Su enemigo era demasiado poderoso, como para salir ileso de allí. Tendría suerte si lograba volver vivo. Pero tenía su amuleto y una razón para volver, deseaba ver esa sonrisa una vez más. Observo de reojo como Piyomon evolucionaba y rápidamente todos subían a su lomo. Se sorprendió un poco de que no intentaran desobedecer su orden. Miedo o confianza, no lo sabía realmente.

Pero en ese momento no importaba, lo importante era el enemigo frente a él. Comenzó a acercarse al Digimon a paso calmado. Después de todo, aquel ser no parecía tener apuro y definitivamente venial por él, dado que no se inmuto cuando sus compañeros comenzaron a alejarse.

Pero aun así, aquella presión invisible no había desaparecido. Podía sentirlo con todo su cuerpo, aquel Digimon desprendía una enorme aura de poder. Sin duda, era el Digimon más poderoso con el que se hubiera encontrado.

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto sin rodeos al llegar frente a él, solo unos pocos metros los separaban.

Solo ahora notaba que el Digimon era al menos tres veces más alto que él. Pero a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño, se encontraba extrañamente calmado. Ya no temblaba, su cuerpo se había relajado. Era su calma antes de la tormenta.

\- Soy el Jinete Muerte – Taichi alzo una ceja extrañado, jamás había escuchado algo sobre un jinete.

Abrió sus labios para preguntar acerca de ese detalle. Pero lo único que logro salir fue una bocanada de sangre. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, no había logrado captar en que momento su enemigo se había movido. Recorrió con su vista el blanco guantelete que sobresalía de la capa, su mano se perdía dentro de una lanza. Siguió bajando sus ojos hasta su abdomen donde la lanza se encontraba enterrada.

\- Patético – susurro el encapuchado quitando su arma del estómago del chico.

Taichi volvió a vomitar sangre mientras caía de rodillas. Apretó los dientes con frustración, mientras todo a su alrededor se volvía negro.


End file.
